To be a princess Ou pas
by Caphyra
Summary: Sira a 17 ans lorsqu'elle reçoit sa lettre pour la Selection. Un pari de trop, et la voilà embarquée dans la plus folle des aventures !
1. Chapter 1

Je fais mon entrée dans la salle alors que sonne la neuvième heure.

"Comment diantre arrivez vous a être en retard dans votre propre maison, mademoiselle Caree?

-Veuillez accepter mes excuses madame Tourais"

La bouche pincée, elle m'examine des pieds à la tête, cherchant un pretexte pour poursuivre sa diantribe. Ne trouvant rien à redire, elle se retourne et commençe à écrire sur le tableau noir. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que je m'écroule derrière mon pupitre et sort mes affaires, prête a enduré les quatre heures les plus long de la semaine : mes cours de mathématiques. Mon enfer personnel.

Non content d'être la pire matière qu'il soit, je dois en plus supporter la Harpie, madame Tourais. La femme la plus aigri de tout Sumner. ô Joie.

N'en déplaise à mes parents, à 17 ans je trouve qu'il y a mieux a faire que de passer ses journées enfermer, à essayer de me rentrer dans le crane des théorèmes dont le sens m'échappe en tout point. J'ai proposé de les remplacer par des heures d'anglais, ou même de latin, mais rien n'y fais. Normal me direz-vous : les mathématiques, pour une architecte, c'est primordial. Mais il faudra que Sainte Era, ma douce et tendre mère, comprenne que là, y a pas moyens. Et me crier dessus n'y changera rien.

Je passe donc les trois premières heures à revasser, repondant d'un vague regard bovin aux questions de ma preceptrice du jour. A la quatrième heure, élément perturbateur : Oslo frappe à la porte puis rentre. Le majordome de la maison, fort de ses 65 printemps, m'apprend que le cours est écourté et que je suis attendu dans le Petit Salon.

La tête de la Harpie vaut plus que l'heure de liberté offerte, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'attarde. Arrivés au Petit Salon, Oslo m'indique la porte, deja ouverte. A l'intérieur mes deux parents m'attendent, le visage fermé. Allons bon,qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait...

"Sira assied toi je te prie"

Suivant le geste de mon paternel, je prend place en face d'eux et attend. Il repris alors la parole.

"Un courrier est arrivé ce matin, adressé à la famille. Ta mère et moi aimerions que tu le consulte a ton tour."

Et il me tend l'enveloppe crème, du sceau de la famille royale.

"Le dernier recensement porte à notre connaissance qu'une jeune fille entre seize et vingt ans, réside actuellementdans votre foyer. Nous nous permettons de vous signaler une occasion unique de participer à l'Histoire de cette grande nation qu'est Illeà.

Nos princes bien-aimée, Kain et Klaus Schreave, ont atteints tous deux leur majorité ce mois-ci. Au seuil de cette nouvelle phase de leurs vies, ils espèrent fonder une famille avec des épouses loyales originaires de notre beau pays. Si votre fille, soeur ou pupille souhaite embrasser son destin en tant qu'épouse d'un prince et princesse d'Illeà, n'hésitez pas à remplir le formulaire ci-joint que vous retournerez, dûment complété, au bureau administratif de votre province. Dans chaque zone géographique, un tirage au sort désignera la jeune fille qui aura le privilège de rencontrer les princes.

Les candidates désignées par tirage au sort seront logées au coeur même du palais royal, à Angeles, pendant toute la durée de leur séjour. La famille de chaque candidate recevra une compensation généreuse pour services rendus à la couronne. "

Ah. Je l'avais oublié celle-là. C'est vrai que ces derniers mois, les jumeaux royaux ont été au coeur de toutes les conversations, et la Selection est un grand point d'interrogation au dessus des têtes des jeunes filles du royaume. Moi comprise donc.

Je relis une seconde fois. "Les candidates désignées par tirage au sort " Tirage au sort, bien sur. Tout le monde sait que les photos prises pour le formulaire ne sont pas là que pour faire jolie. Ou plutot si justement. "La famille de chaque candidate recevra une compensation généreuse" Bon ça, on s'en moque un peu. Ma famille n'a jamais manqué d'argent. Et même si nous ne sommes pas des Deux, de ce coté là, nous n'avons rien à leur envier.

Je lève enfin la tête de la feuille pour croiser le regard de mes parents, qui attendent mes premiers commentaires sur l'affaire.

"Hum, et donc ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

\- Mais, que tu souhaites participer bien sur !"

Ma mère. Un trésor de subtilité. Elle a eu sa chance jadis, et est passé grâce à la Selection d'un statut de Cinq à celui de Trois, et a épousé mon père. Selon elle, vivre ces quelques jours au palais royal fut sa plus belle experience. Aucune surprise donc si elle veut me voir suivre ses pas.

"Honnetement, je n'y ai meme pas reflechi. Mais passer à la télé..."

J'en ai deja fais l'experience. Une série, six adolescents, mille peines de coeur, et ma tête en grand sur le petit écran. Une experience que je prefererez ne jamais renouveler. Malgré les commentaires encourageant de mes amis, je ne me suis jamais trouvé aussi tarte qu'en me voyant dans cette emission. Mon père enchaine :

"Sache que nous ne te forçons à rien Sira. Mais ta mère aimerai beaucoup que tu tente le coup. Au moins que tu remplisse le formulaire et vois ce qu'il peut se passer"

Ta mère aimerai beaucoup, l'euphemisme du siècle. Elle en crève limite d'envie sur place.

"Il faut que j'y reflechisse. J'ai un peu detemps pour ça?

\- Dix jours à compter d'aujourd'hui. Pas de pression, la décision t'appartient, et quoi que tu choisisse, nous serons là à tes cotés."

Mon père a toujours les mots justes. Rassurer les gens est sa spécialité : il est vétérinaire. Je les remercie donc tous deux et remonte dans ma chambre. Je pose mes affaires de cours près de la porte et vais m'étaler sur le lit, l'enveloppe toujours en main. Concourir ou ne pas concourir, telle est la question. J'imagine les dizaine de milliers de filles en train de piailler d'excitation, empoignant leur plus beaux stylo pour remplir chaque pointillé du , en parlant du formulaire. Je le consulte rapidement des yeux : prénom, nom, âge, caste, coordonnées, taille, poid, couleur des cheveux, des yeux, de la peau, langues parlées, niveau d'instruction, et compétences particuliè étences particulières ? Zut. Je suis nulle en chant, n'arrive pas à aligner une note juste sur aucun instrument. Les maths? Haha. J'aime courir, mais est-ce une compétence?

Il me faut un avis externe. J'envoie alors un sms à Sabèle, ma meilleure amie : "RDV dans 30 minutes, parc Soleil".

"Ok!"

Je me chausse et sort en trombe, pour tomber nez à nez avec ma mère.

"Tu vas quelquepart ?

-Rejoindre Sab, j'ai besoin de ses conseil avisés.

\- Tres drole. Ne rentre pas trop tard"

Era Caree ne porte pas vraiment Sabèle dans son coeur. Une vieille histoire de couvre-feu non respecté et d'une bouteille de vin subtilisée a fait de ma meilleur amie le diable personnifié à ses yeux. Tantpis, je n'en dors pas moins bien la nuit.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, et nous ne sommes encore qu'en avril. L'été s'annonce radieux. Je marche jusqu'aux grilles du parc, ornées d'un grand soleil doré. L'humilité du quartier me fera toujours sourire, à vouloir chasser les étoiles. Devenir un Deux est plus qu'un projet pour la plupart des familles d'ici. C'est un but. L'ascention sociale est presque aussi importante, voire plus encore, que tout autre concept. La politesse? L'amabilité? "Ne dis pas de bétise chérie, c'est un Deux, il a le droit!" Le droit...

"Sira !

-Hey, Sab ! Ca va?"

Sabèle Monreve est à tomber. Aussi mince et blonde que je suis grosse et brune. Meme si le mot "grosse" est tabou, vu qu'elle me frappe chaque fois que j'ose l'affirmer.

"Super ! Alors, cette lettre ! Ta mère a fait une crise cardaique ou ça va?

-Juste un leger infarctus, elle s'en remettra. Ce qui va l'achever c'est quand je vais lui dire non !

-Oh tout de suite ! Pourquoi non ?

-Sab. La télé. La concurrence. La promiscuité avec les...autres."

Je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas très attirée à l'idée de devoir fréquenter ces filles. Je suis ce que ma mère appelle avec amour et gentillesse, une ermite.

"Ca te fera l'occasion de lever ton nez de tes bouquins ! Ou de trouver une partenaire de course !"

Sabele ne cours pas, ne nage pas, ne fais pas de sport en general. Ce qui rend son corps frêle et longiligne, une injustice vivante.

"Haha, très drole. Et toi alors?

\- Tu plaisante? Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu le béguin pour des blonds, et les princes sont tous les deux bruns !

\- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'ils doivent tous les deux trouver une épouse? Je veux dire, il n'y aura qu'un roi et qu'une reine à la fin, non?

\- C'est compliqué, la régence n'a jamais été établi entre les deux, vu que personne ne sais qui est l'ainé"

Une sordide histoire. La nourrice royale qui chute dans les escaliers, laissant les enfançons pleurer seuls dans le bain. Et à quelques mois et nu comme des vers, impossible de les différencier, et donc de savoir lequel été Kain l'ainé de Klaus le second. On a redonné les prénoms mais pas les droits d'ainesse.

"Quand même, c'est pas super.. imagine qu'ils tombent amoureux de la même fille ? ou que toute les filles prefere l'un a l'autre et qu'il se retrouve seul ?

\- Impossible ! Ou alors ce serait vraiment pas de chance.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Bref, j'avais une question. J'ai parcouru le formulaire de la Selection, et ils demandent les compétences particulières. Est-ce que j'ai des compétences particulières?

-Sira, tu parles quatre langues couramment ! Si c'est pas particulier...

\- Les langues ne comptent pas, ils demandent ça à part. Je sais pas si je mets le sport, vu que je ne fait que courir un peu le soir, et que j'ai pas vraiment le physique d'une athlete..

\- Ferme. Ta. Bouche. Si tu oses pretendre que tu es grosse, je te frappe ! Ton ventre est plat, Sira. Tu fais 10 centimètre de plus que moi et tes seins font la taille de ma tête. Tu a l'interdiction de critiquer ton corps alros que 9 filles sur 10 tueraient pour l'avoir.

\- Ouais...

\- Y a pas de ouais. C'est oui Sab, t'as tellement raison, c'est fou je devrai t'écouter et n'écouter que toi pour le restant de mes jours tellement ta sagesse éclaire mes pauvres neuron..

\- Stop ! On a compris l'idée !"

Hilare, je m'assoie sur le banc le plus proche.

"Bon, et sinon, cette histoire de compétence?

\- Parle de ton ecriture idiote"

Ah oui. Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! J'écris tout le temps,c'est devenu tellement naturel que je ne le vois plus comme quelquechose de spécial. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai gagné deux concours littéraires grace aux nouvelles que j'ai ecrite.

"Brillante idée. Merci !

\- Pas de probleme. Donc tu comtpe t'inscrire.

\- Non.

-Mais tu en a envie !

\- Non.

\- Ne mens pas.

\- Je ne mens pas ! Et même si c'étais le cas, je ne serai pas prise.

-Tu plaisante ! Des ton arrivé au palais tu serai direct propulsée au rend d'Elite lorsque Ses Altesses poseront leurs royaux yeux sur toi.

\- Tres drole !

\- Je ne rigole pas ! J'en ferai le pari !

\- Oh vraiment ? Et tu parierais quoi au juste ?

\- Les Chaussures."

Je retiens mon souffle. Sabèle a cette paire d'escarpins qui sont la perfection incarnée. Elle me les a prétées une fois et ça a été le coup de foudre. Ce soir là, j'ai embrassé Iriel, le plus beau garçon de Sumner. Quand Sab les porte, tout le monde se retourne sur elle, encore plus que d'habitude. Je suis persuadé que ces chaussures ont un pouvoir magique. Mais elle les adore autant que moi, donc j'ai rarement l'occasion de les mettre. Jamais, en fait. Mais là ...

"Tu les risquerai ?

\- Il n'y a pas de risque, tu sera prise.

\- Attend attend, mettons ça au clair : si je m'inscris a la Selection, et que je ne suis pas prise, tu me donne les Chaussures?

\- Si tu n'est pas retenue dans les dix dernières, je les entoure d'un ruban et te les offre en dansant la macarena.

\- Tu es folle.

\- Possible. Tu acceptes ?

\- Tu vas regretter.

\- Peu probable. Tu acceptes?

\- Sab, je sais pas...

\- Sira Melisandre Caree, acceptes-tu le pari, oui ou non !

\- Ok, ok ! j'accepte. Prepare le ruban. Et la macarena.

\- Marché conclu ! Aller, va remplir ce formulaire, je t'attend demain au bureau, dès la pause dejeuner !

\- A demain Sab

\- A demain Votre Altesse"

Je pouffe de rire. Votre Altesse. N'importe quoi. Car c'est du n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas? ...


	2. Chapter 2

Cet endroit est une vrai horreur. Partout les filles se piétinent et se pousse en vue d'acceder au bureau et de déposer leur formulaire, ou bien de ravir un moment devant l'une des trois caméra présentes. Un vrai zoo ! J'aperçois enfin Sabèle, non loin de là.

"Hey ! Tu es là !

\- Bien sur, il fallait que je verifie que tu tiennes ta parole !

\- Quoi, tu en doute ?

\- Non non ! Bonjour madame Caree !

\- Bonjour Sabèle !"

Le fait de savoir que ma décision a été influencer par Sab, voila que cette dernière retrouve ses bonnes grâce auprès de l'autorité maternelle.

Ma mère est excité comme jamais je ne l'avais vu, son sourire fend littéralement son visage en deux. Et je dois l'avouer, elle a versé ses larmes lorsque je lui ai appris ma décision. Mais bon, a part elle et Sab, je pense pas que grand monde mise sur ma selection !

Tout autours les prétendantes remettent ici du gloss, ici un coup de peigne avant de passer devant l'objectif du photographe. J'apercois meme une Cinq qui s'efforce d'effacer les dernière traces de peinture de sa tenue. Peine perdue, mais un caméraman capture la scène. A sa vue, elle pique un fard et ses yeux se remplisse de larmes. La pauvre...

"Mademoiselle !"

On m'appelle. Un vieil homme tend la main dans laquelle je remet mon formulaire. Il l'inspecte d'un rapide coup d'oeil puis m'invite a rejoindre la queue pour la photo. Ma mère enlève un hypothetique poussiere de ma jupe rose. Elle est a présent une authentique boule de stress.

"N'oublie pas ma chérie, lève le menton et regarde droit dans l'objectif !

\- Oui maman.

\- Mais souris avec le regard. Avec les dents ça fait tarte!

\- Oui maman.

\- Et deboutonne un peu ton chemisier.

\- Oui ma... Maman !

\- Oh ne me lance pas ce regard jeune fille. Un atout est un atout. Et tu en a deux juste sous ton nez."

Sa subtilité la perdra. Ou me perdra. Quoi qu'il en soit, je laisse les boutons de mon chemisier en place. Non mais, il faut pas exagérer non plus..

"Mademoiselle !"

Encore une fois, on attire mon attention. Pour ladite photo cette fois.

Je m'assois sur le tabouret, face à l'appareil. Leve le menton, regarde droit devant, souris la bouche fermée et.. bombe un peu la poitrine. Meme si je critique me mère, il est vrai que c'est un atout comme un autre.

"Merci mademoiselle"

Je me relève et m'en vais rejoindre Sab et ma mère, leurs regards rivée sur moi.

"Tu va tellement etre selctionnée !

\- Je suis bien d'accord."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Allons bon, si ces deux là se liguent ensemble, je donne peu cher de moi.

Le soir à la télévision, une seule attente : les Selections. Combien de filles ont donné leur formulaires pour ces deus premiers jours, les princes ont-ils un mot a dire à celles-ci, comment cette evenement si spécial va-t-il etre organiser autour d'eux, etc. C'est actuellement au tours du directeur du Comité des Infrastructures. Lorsqu'il a fini son interminable discours, c'est le ministre des Evenements qui s'exprime alors. Penchée sur mon assiette, je fais peu attention a ce qu'il dit. Ce n'est pas comme si je me sentais concernée. Maman par contre, a posé sa fourchette et a reporté toute son attention vers le petit écran.

" Mesdames et messieurs, citoyens d'Illeà, bonsoir. Aujourd'hui marque la deuxieme journée depuis la reception des lettres tant attendues de la Selection. Et j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que les jeunes filles de notre royaume n'ont pas perdu leur temps : vous avez été près d'un million a rendre votre formulaire ces dernières 48h !"

Ma mère a un petit sourire satisfait. Elle affirme que seules les filles des trois premiers jours ont leur chance. Celles qui tardes seront perçus comme peu impliquées, et seraient donc recalées d'entré de jeu. Je crois qu'elle a inventé cette théorie uniquement de peur que je me retracte ces prochains jours.

"Il va sans dire que nous avons prévu sur cette chaine de nombreuses emissions qui nous permetront d'aller a la rencontre des jeunes filles élues, et de leurs aventures au palais royal. Et pour cela qui de mieux placé que ... Roland Brenin !"

Apparait alors dans le champ de vision de la caméra un quarantenaire bien fait de sa personne. Roland Brenin est LE presentateur télé des emissions qui comptent. En tout cas, c'est l'avis general. Personelement, je pense qu'une personne qui met autant de fond de teint a quelquechose à cacher.

"Haha, merci monsieur le ministre ! Quel honneur d'etre aujourd'hui parmis vous ! Mesdames et messieurs, je dois dire que je suis ravi et excité d'etre celui qui vous permettra, dans les semaines qui suivent, de voir l'évolution de nos jeunes Sélectionnées ! Mais tout de suite, c'est un autre temoignage que nous cherchons tous... Leurs Altesses, les princes Kain et Klaus !"

Mes yeux se rivent naturelement sur l'écran et croise le regard ferme de Kain. Sab a raison, plus brun, tu meurs. Meme moi j'ai des reflets bleutés. Mais les jumeaux ont des cheveux aussi noir que l'abysse, et des yeux de la meme couleur.

"Vos Altesses, le royaume se pose des questions. Quand est-il de la Selection de cette année? Car il y a deux coeurs a prendre et non plus un !"

Kain prend alors naturellment le micro et souri au presentateur.

"C'est simple mon cher Roland, il faudra que ces jeunes femmes fasse deux fois plus d'efforts !

\- Ah, attention mesdemoiselles, nous avons un prince exigeant ici ! On m'a laissé entendre une autre alternative, le nombre de selectionnées augmente, vous confirmez ?

\- Oui effectivement, elles ne seront plus 35 mais 50 à être choisis cette année."

Ma mère retiens son souffle et se tourne brievement vers moi, les yeux brillants. Oh oh.

"Ah en voila une bonne nouvelle! Je paris que de nombreuses demoiselles viennent de sauter au plafond de joie ! Alors prince Klaus, dites-nous, comment allez-vous vous repartir les 50 Selectionnées ?"

Identique en tout point a son frère, Klaus lève a son tour son micro.

"Et bien nous ne le ferons pas. Nous pourrons tous deux choisir parmis les 50, et les eliminations se feront d'un commun accord. Il est tres important que nos futures épouses ai le consentement de chacun de nous. L'acces à la couronne n'a jamais été moins garanti."

Son regard planté sur la camera, il jette un regard froid au public. Sympathique comme un frigidaire ce garçon.

"Et bien mes amis, quelles nouvelles excitantes ! Merci pour ces renseignements Vos Altesses, et je vous dis a très bientot pour le tirage au sort !"

Mon père jette un regard maussade à l'écran.

"Ils ont l'air... charmant."

Tres convainquant.

"Sûr. Klaus transpire la gentillesse. Son petit regard empli d'amour viens de me faire pousser des ailes.

\- C'est sur qu'il n'a pas l'air très emballé. Le prince Kain par contre, ce serait plutot le contraire!"

Ah, c'est donc ça qui l'embete. Un jeune homme trop entreprenant. Le regard qu'il me lance furtivement me fais realiser une chose : il ne veut pas que je parte. Pire, il a l'air convaincu que je vais partir. Avec Sab et maman, ça fait trois personnes qui croient reellement en mes chances.

Est-ce que je serai bientot la quatrieme ?


	3. Chapter 3

Impossible de dormir. La semaine est passée à vitesse grand V. Entre les sourires eblouissants de ma mère, la certitude en béton de Sabèle et les froncements de sourcils perpetuels de mon père, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. La Selection est-elle une bonne chose pour moi? Si je suis prise.. que ce passera -t-il? J'ai deja du mal à choisir ce que je veux manger pour le soir, alors m'engager dans un mariage ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire plus tard. Je n'ai meme aucune idée de qui je veux ETRE plus tard ! Une écrivain ? Une princesse ? Une prof de maths? Non plus sérieusement, j'en viens à penser que cette voie qui s'offre à moi pourrai etre une chance incroyable. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur la bilbiotheque royale. Si j'avais la possibilité de la visiter, ne serai-ce qu'une fois.. Ca vaudrai peut etre le coup d'endurer les caméra, les pimbeches, les princes... Les princes. Leurs Altesses Royales Kain et Klaus Schreave, princes d'Illeà. Si je dois leur accorder quelquechose, c'est bien leurs belles gueules. Leur parents peuvent etre fiers d'eux, leurs gènes ont créés ce qui peut s'approcher de la perfection. Ces yeux,ces cheveux...

"Mademoiselle !"

Sonnée, je lève ma tête de l'oreiller. Il fait jour dehors, et la pendule indique 9h.

"Oui oui, je suis debout.."

Meme quand je n'ai pas cours, comme ce matin, les domestiques ont ordre de me reveiller aux aurores. Moi qui fesai un si beau rêve...

"Je vous ai fait couler un bain Mademoiselle"

Ah, les mots magiques ! Si mes competences ne sont pas claires dans ma tete, mes passions sont on ne peut plus précises : lecture et bain. J'ai élevé au rang d'art la préparation des miens. Et comme toujours, c'est un florilège de bulles et de parfums qui m'attend dans la salle de bain. J'ai rarement le temps d'en prendre, ayant un emploi du temps assez complet, mais lorsque j'en ai l'occasion, c'est un bonheur sans nom.

La journée défile ensuite sans que je m'en aperçoive, et c'est avec angoisse que la soirée arrive. La soirée du tirage au sort.

Ma mère à spécialement demander a ce que soit servi mon plat préféré : des sushis. Une montagne de sushis même !

"Bonsoir mon ange

\- Bonsoir maman

\- Pas trop stresser ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Bien"

Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai cette boule au ventre, et je n'arrive pas a determiner a quoi elle est du. Est-ce que j'ai peur d'etre prise? Ou bien le contraire ? Lorsque je me tourne vers l'écran de la télévision, Roland Brenin apparait.

"Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je tremble d'excitation ! Le tirage au sort est clos, nous avons nos 50 Sélectionnées !"

Le public rugit a cette annonce.

"Vos Altesses, vous allez decouvrir les jeunes femmes qui vont partager votre vie pendant ces prochaines semaines ! Nerveux ?"

Sans surprise, c'est Klain qui s'empare du micro.

"Un peu, nous esperons vraiment quel le tirage au sort va repondre a nos souhaits !

\- Avez-vous des preferences ?

\- Pas vraiment, toute qualité est bonne a prendre. J'espere juste qu'elles seront a la hauteur.

\- Vous avez entendu mesdemoiselles ? Preparez vous, et preparez vous bien ! Car dans quelques instants, c'est toute votre vie qui va changer !

Et sans plus attendre, voici le nom des heureuses élues !

Erin ANNO de Caroline, caste 3 !"

Ils commencent fort, Erin est simplement magnifique. Une crinière rousse qui cascade sur ses épaules, assorti aux yeux les plus verts qu'il m'ai été donné de voir.

"Lyse NEWMAN d'Atlin, caste 3 ! "

Encore une 3. Blonde cette fois, elle me fais penser à Sabèle, mais en beaucoup plus blanche de peau; on dirait presque de la porcelaine.

"Kalys MARBLE du Kent, caste 5 !"

Encore une blonde. Ses yeux sont baissés, timides. J'espère qu'elle ne regrette pas de s'etre inscrite, parceque là, c'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour ! Les noms s'enchainent, on découvre que des jumelle de Sota ont toutes les deux été selectionnées, ça doit être une premiere ! Elles sont d'un brun auburn, les yeux bleu et un nez si fin qu'on pourrait se demander si il est naturel. Vient ensuite une 6 de Bonita, une 2 de Dakota, une 3 de Sumn.. QUOI ?

"Sira CAREE de Sumner, caste 3 !"

C'est moi. C'est ma photo a l'écran. Le regard droit, un leger sourire, c'est vrai que je me trouve assez joli à cet instant. Puis je me rend compte que j'ai arrété de respirer depuis 10 bonnes secondes, et que mes parents me fixent bouche bée.

"Oh Sira ! Je le savais, je le savais !"

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras, en larme et extatique. Mon père me souri et me tapote gentiment le dos, l'air résigné.

"Papa...

-Je suis fier de toi ma chérie. Fais nous honneur !"

Quand j'y repense, c'est comme si je voyais la scène d'un oeil exterieur, désincarné. Comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve et non un souvenir. Puis le téléphone sonne, et aussitot ma mère se résoud à me lacher et va répondre. Les jours qui suivent, ce sera son activité la plus assidu.

Le lendemain, le ballet des invités commence. D'abord une femme, la trentaine s'assure que mes réponses duformulaire sont exactes, que rien n'a été embelli pour forcer la chance. Je me fais peser, mesurer, je passe un test de langues et lui montre mes prix littéraires. Satisfaite, elle s'en va, laissant place à un garde du palais en charge de ma sécurité pour ces prochains jours. Avec d'autres soldats ils organisent des rondes afin de veiller sur la maison nuit et jour. Si le but est de me faire sentir en sécurité, c'est bien l'inverse qui se produit. Surtout quand ils barrent l'accès à ma meilleure amie.

"Sira ! C'est quoi ce cirque ?

-Laissez la passez je vous prie !"

C'est presque avec rancoeur qu'ils s'exécutent. Sab s'élance alors vers moi et me saute au cou.

"Qui c'est qui avait raison ? Dis le que je suis la plus forte !

\- Oh Sabele Monreve, vous êtes sans égal !

\- Moques toi tant que tu peux !"

S'arretant de sourire, elle me regarde avec un froncement de sourccil alors que nous rentrons dans la maison.

"Comment te sens-tu Sira ?

\- Ca va. Je crois. Je ne sais pas si je réalise en fait, tout ça me parait tellement... invraisemblable !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Stressée ? Heureuse ? Envie de vomir ou de sauter partout ?

\- Tout à la fois ! Rajoute à la liste anxieuse et impatiente !

\- Ah mais c'est super ! Concentre toi sur le positif et tout ira bien, tu verra !"

Mon plus grand souhait serait qu'elle ai raison. Après avoir passé deux heures à discuter sans interruption, un styliste du palais se fait annoncer à la porte. moi quisuis grande, c'est la premiere fois que j'ai à lever latete aussi haut pour rnecontrer le regard de quelqu'un. Ce garçon doit faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix !

"Ah la voila ! Sira Caree, ma nouvelle muse ! Je me présente, Ellit Gold ! Je suis ici pour m'assurer que tu fasse la meilleur impression possible auprès de Leurs Altesses. Alors dis-moi, qui es-tu ?"

Et pendant l'heure suivante je repertoriai mes gouts, couleurs préféré, vetements a bannir, etc. Lorsque qu'il finit de tout écrire, il se lève et me dit :

"Parfait. Tu va etre parfaite, fais moi confiance ! Je reviens dans deux jours pour t'apporter ta tenue de voyage."

Et tourne les talons pour s'en aller. Un curieux personnage. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Le lendemain, veille de mon départ, un employé du gouvernement arrive. Il est agé, et sent la poussière et les vieux livres. Notre entretien se fait en tête à tête, malgré les protestations de ma mère, mais apparement, c'est le reglement qui l'exige.

"Mademoiselle, allons droit au but. Depuis vendredi dernier, vous êtes considéré comme propriété d'Illeà. Et vous devez vous plier à ce nouveau statut. J'ai ici plusieurs questionnaires que nous allons remplir ensemble. Je vous demanderai de faire preuve de la plusgrande franchise. Si vous refusez de collaborer, vous serez radiée définitivement de la Selection. Suis-je assez clair?

-Tres clair monsieur"

Oublié le gentil papi, cet homme là à une voix sevère et un regard determiné.

"Bien. Commençons par le début. J'ai ici le résultat de votre bilan médical, rien a signaler : vous êtes en excellente santé. Point suivant. Je dois aborder ce sujet avec chaque candidates, et je m'excuse d'empiéter sur un territoir si intime, mais je dois vous demander de me donner l'assurance que vous êtes vierge.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Etes vous vierge mademoiselle Caree ? Me certifiez vous que vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre rapport sexuel ?

\- Evidemment ! C'est contre la loi de ..vous-savez-quoi avant le mariage !

\- Certes, pourtant cela arrive. Et si nous devions apprendre que c'est votre cas...

\- Non. Je suis vierge, je le jure."

La virginité est une des plus grande vertu aux yeux du royaume, et encore plus pour les Deux et les Trois.

"Dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de signer ce document, afin de valider vos déclarations. Nous allons maintenant prendre connaissances du règlement officiel de la Selection. Ce sont des règles très simples , vous n'aurez aucun mal à les integrer. Premierement, interdiction de quitter le palais de votre propre chef. Seul les princes sont habilités à vous congédier. Le roi et la reine eux-même ne peuvent vous renvoyer chez vous. Ils peuvent certes donner leur avis aux princes, mais Leurs Altesses ont toujours le dernier mot.

Vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre quant aux audiences que vous consentiront les princes.S'ils souhaitent vous voir en tête à tête, ils prendront seul l'initiative. Il vous est interdit de les solliciter de vous-même.

Personne ne peut vous obliger à sympathiser avec les autres candidates, mais il vous est formellement interdit de leur porter prejudice sur le plan physique ou moral. S'il s'avere que vous avez porté la main sur une concurrente, que vous l'importunez, que vous avez tenté de ternir la ou les relations qu'elle entretiens avec les princes, Leurs Altesses decideront si vous etes digne ou non de poursuivre la competiton.

Sentimentalement, vous serez liée aux princes Kain et Klaus et à eux seuls. Si l'on vous surprend à correspondre avec un jeune homme à l'éxterieur ou l'interieur dupalais, ou en conversation intime avec qulqu'un d'autre, ce comportement sera considéré comme une haute trahison, et passible de la peine de mort.

Si vous enfreignez l'une des lois en vigueur à Illeà, quelle qu'elle soit, vous subirez le chatiment envisagé par les tribunaux. N'oubliez jamais : votre nouveau statut ne vous place pas au-dessus des lois.

Vous porterez les vetements et consommerez la nourriture fournis par le palais. C'est une mesure de sécurité sur laquelle nous sommes tres stricts.

Le vendredi, vous assisterez au tournage du bulletin du Capitole. Il pourra arriver que des equipes de télévision et des photographes soient admis à l'interieur du palais. Vous serez tenue de rester courtoise et cooperative. Nous vous previendrons à l'avance.

Pour chaque semaine que vosu passerez au palais, votre famille recevra un dedomagment. Je vais vous laisser le premier cheque avant de partir.

Si vous accedez au dix dernieres places, vous integrez automatiquement les rangs de l'Elite et une formation spéciale vous apprendra en quoi consistent le quotidien et les responsabiltié d'une Altesse royale. Ce sont des informations confidentielles qui vous seront transmises en temps utile.

Si vous voulez bien signer ce document attestant que vous avez pris connaissance du reglement. Mademoiselle Caree, je vais vous demander d'apposer egalement votre signature sur ce recipissé, qui prouvera que je vous ai remis le premier cheque."

Je signe les deux documents, la tête bouillonants d'infromations dont je ne sais pas encore quoi faire.

"Oh et une derniere chose. C'est une regle officieuse, dirons-nous, mais je dois vous en toucher un mot. Lorsque vous serez invitée à partager une activité avec l'un des princes, vous devez accepter. Quelle que soit la nature de l'activité en question. Diner, promenade, baisers, voire plus. Ne les repoussez pas, sous aucun pretexte."

Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ?

"Excusez moi,mais vous avez dit que les lois reste en vigueur ! Je dis ça par rapport à la virginité, tout ça..

-Mademoiselle, je ne me repeterai qu'une fois : Quelle que soit la nature de l'activité en question. Sur ce, aurevoir mademoiselle Caree. Et, bonne chance."

Alors là, je suis sans voix. C'est ça la Selection ? Cinquante jeunes filles à envoyer dans le lit des princes ? Mais c'est scandaleux ! Au moment où il franchi la porte, ma mère fait irruption dans la piece.

"...Ridiculede me laisser à l'écart, j'ai eu les meme renseignements il y a quelque années !"

Attendez une minute..

"Maman, est-ce qu'à toi aussi on t'a demandé de.. heu.. d'etre particulierement conciliante avec les princes ?

\- Oh chérie tu n'a pas à t'en faire ! Ce sont des figures royales, ils n'auront pas de gestes déplacer si tu leur oppose un refut net !

\- Ah. Bien.

\- Aller va te détendre, j'ai demandé a Oslo qu'on te fasse couler un bain"

Et soudain, plus rien ne semble bien important : les bulles m'attendent.


	4. Chapter 4

Le pantalon noir tombe à la perfection, les boutons de la chemise blanche ne craquent pas sous la pression de ma poitrine et la fleur de passiflore met en valeur mes yeux gris. Tout est parfait, Ellit est vraiment doué. Il ne manque plus que les chaussures, et j'hésite. Je vais avoir de longues heures de voyage avant d'arriver à Angeles, est-ce que je prévilégie le confort d'une paire de ballerine ? Ou bien je joue le jeux et met des escarpins pour une entrée plus remarquable au palais ? C'est en posant le pour et le contre que j'entend la porte tourner sur ses gonds pour laisser place à Sabèle.

"Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Comme d'habitude ! Joli tenue, le blanc te va bien.

-Merci ! Je me demandais, pour les ch.."

Et je les apperçois. Derrière son dos, mal cachées et enrubannées. Les Chaussures.

"Sab, c'était seulement si je ne suis pas dans les dix dernières. Tu a deja perdu foi en moi ou quoi ?

\- Ne dis pas de bétise ! Simplement, il est évident que tu dois mettre toutes les chances de ton coté. Et vu que tu penses qu'elle sont magiques...

\- Sab. C'est un fait, elles SONT magiques ! Iriel, tu te souviens ?

\- Dieu du ciel, un mec canon embrasse un fille canon, appelez la presse !Que dis-je, la police !

\- N'importe quoi ! Bon, tu me les donne ou pas ?"

Et c'est avec une lenteur franchement exagérée qu'elle les sort de sa "cachette", et me les présente. Je les enfile sans attendre et me tourne vers le miroir. Parfait.

A son tours, ma mère entre dans la pièce, puis mon père derrière elle.

"Prête ma chérie ?

\- Oui papa.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Oui maman."

C'est Oslo qui d'habitude prépare mes bagages, mais pour cette fois j'ai du le faire par moi- même, étant donné que le sac imposé pour les candidates est bien trop petit pour toute mes affaires. J'ai du procéder à un choix drastique de ce que je prend avec moi ou laisse ici, à la maison. Et je suis vraiment mauvaise, question choix. J'embrasse ma chambre du regard une dernière fois avant que mon père ferme la porte. Nous sommes en route pour la mairie de Sumner.

C'est là que sont rassemblé des centaines de personne, toutes tournées vers l'estrade où doit être prononcé le discours d'aurevoir du maire à la sélectionnée de notre province. Moi.

J'inspire un grand coup et gravit les marches pour me ranger aux cotés de Mr Tain, notre maire, qui entame alors son speech. Pendant celui-ci, j'ai le temps de scruter la foule, et ses regards assassins. Wow, on peut dire que je ne fait pas l'unanimité. Pourtant, ici et là, je vois de grands sourires d'encouragement, et presque... d'admiration. Il y a même des petites filles qui me lancent des fleurs ! Si je ne détestai pas les enfants, je trouverai ça adorable.

Un tonerre d'applaudissmeent se fait entendre, et le maire me tend son micro. Ah, zut.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous remercie de votre présence aujourd'hui, j'en suis honorée. La Selection est pour moi.."

Oh non, j'ai un trou, je ne sais plus quoi dire ! Qu'est ce que la Selection pour moi ? Un erreur ? Une apréhension ? Un rêve ?

Je me retourne pour croiser le regard de Sabele. Elle me sourit, et d'un hochement de tête me renvoi vers mon monologue, plus sereine.

"La Selection est pour moi... invraisemblable."

La foule me fixe, interloquée.

"J'aimerai etre catégorique en vous affirmant que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais je dois bien avouer que niveau stress, c'est également le pire ! Je suis anxieuse, mais impatiente. Et je sais qu'en me concentrant sur le positif, je ferai de cette expérience l'une des plus belles aventures de ma vie. Et je suis heureuse d'en partager un bout avec vous aujourd'hui, merci !"

Papa affirme que je suis douée pour l'improvisation. Les bruyantes acclamations des citoyens de Sumner semblent lui donner raison. Je donne le micro au maire, qui souris d'une oreille à l'autre, avant de me glisser à l'oreille :

"Vous avez été exceptionnelle mademoiselle Caree, tous mes voeux vous accompagnent"

Je le remercie, et me dirige vers mes parents et Sab, pour le moment le plus redouté : les au revoir. C'est au moment où je tombe dans leurs bras que je prend conscience des larmes qui me roulent sur les joues.

"Je vous aime. Je reviendrai vite

\- Ne dis pas de bétises, la prochaine fois ne sera que dans des mois, pour tes royales fiancailles !"

Sabèle pleure autant que moi, et presque autant que ma mère.

"Prend soin de toi Sira. Et n'oublis pas, je verrai tout à la télévision !

\- Oui maman, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je suis très fier de toi ma chérie. Amuses toi quand même !

\- J'essaierai papa"

Et sur ces dernières embrassades, mon garde du corps prend le sac des mains de mon père pour le ranger dans le coffre de la longue limousine blanche qui m'attend. Je me glisse sur la banquette arrière, agitant encore la main à ma famille, jusqu'a qu'on ferme la porte, et que la voiture commence à s'avancer. Je les perds de vu en quelques secondes, englouti dans la foule qui s'est joint à eux.

Le stress s'est calmé, ma respiration est redevenue normal. l'aéroport n'est qu'à trente minutes de là, j'ai le temps de me détendre, et d'inspecter cette merveille. C'est ma premiere fois en limousine, et je trouve ça génial ! Spacieux, avec un mini frigo rempli à ras bord ! Je me prend un jus d'abricot, et essai tout les sieges avant de revenir m'asseoir près de la porte, qui justement s'ouvre à ce moment.

"Nous sommes arrivé mademoiselle"

Bon, en route ! Je m'avance, suivi du garde du corps qui a mon sac en main, vers une jeune fille qui a la meme tenue que moi. Et quasiment le meme soldat à ses cotés. C'est une jolie fille, avec de long cheveux chatains et un visage très doux. Elle semble un peu plus agé que moi, 18 ou 19 ans peut être.

"Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sira.

\- Felicity"

Elle ose a peine me regarder dans les yeux, et me jette pourtant un regard méfiant. Je comprend qu'on soit concurrente mais à cinquante filles près, on va pas s'amuser à repousser tout le monde !

On nous indique alors que nous ne sommes que deux pour ce vol, et que le jet privé nous attend. Limousine, jet, rien ne nous est refusé !

L'interieur me fait pensé à une patisserie, des sièges couleur crème, au plancher caramel. Ou alors c'est juste moi qui ai faim.

On nous attache notre ceinture de sécurité, comme si nous avions quatre ans ! Felicity est visibelemnt mal à l'aise.

"C'est ta première fois en avion ?

\- Oui.

-Tu verra, ça va bien se passer. Je crois que le vol ne dure que quelques heures. Regarde un film, ça passera encore plus vite !

\- Tu ... tu l'as deja fait ?

\- Oui, quelques fois. Il n'y a vraiment rien a craindre."

Elle hoche la tête, toujours crispé. Mais le reste du voyage confirme mes dires : aucun probleme ne vient troubler le voyage. Elle regarde un film, je lis et nous jettons toute les deux de fréquents coup d'oeils aux hublots. Illeà est si belle vu du dessus !

L'atterissage se fait sans accoup, et nos gardes sont rejoins par trois autres de leur camarades, la mine toujours aussi grave. Ca ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours chez eux !

Une foule, moitié moins nombreuse que celle de Sumner, nous attend aux portes de l'aéroport d'Angeles, derrières les cordes qui bordent le tapis doré qui nous ouvre la voix. On nous acclame, nous appostrophe, et Felicity se fait même tirer les cheveux avant qu'un de nos gardes intercepte la main coupable. Ici et là on me tend un bouquet, une enveloppe ou une main à saisir. Je décide de prendre un bouquet d'iris, mes fleurs favorites - en espérant que ce soit une coincidence qu'on m'en offre- et salue les gens, le sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me crache dessus.

Je ne l'ai pas vu venir : un garçon d'environ quinze ans, la mine renfrogné, accoudé à la barrière de corde. Lorsque le garde l'emporte, je ne peux m'empecher de le fixer, médusé. Pourquoi ?

"Sale Trois ! On ne veux pas de t.."

La fin ne parvient pas à mes oreilles. On me tend un mouchoir pour essuyer ma veste, et nous nous depechons de rejoindre une seconde limousine, a l'abris de ces gens que je croyais si gentils.

"Non mais j'y crois pas ! Ca va toi Felicity?

\- A part celle qui m'a tiré les cheveux, ça va. Les gens sont fous !

\- Clairement."

Le reste du voyage se fait dans le silence, chacune absorbées dans ses pensées.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sira, regarde, le palais !"

Et effectivement, il serait difficile de le manquer. Les longues murailles jaunes pales défilent jusqu'a laisser apparaitre un portailenfer forgé, qui n'a rien a envier à celui du parc du Soleil. A la vue de notre "humble" véhicule, les gardes postés là ouvre le portail, pour nous laisser acceder à l'allée centrale, nous emmenant jusqu'au pied des escaliers du palais royal. Des notre descente de voiture, Felicity et moi sommes emmené a pas de course à l'intérieur par deux jeunes femmes, probablement du même âge que nous. Elles nous indiquent les principaux lieu à connaitre, tel que la salle de Reception et la salle d'Apparat, avant de nous conduire au Boudoir. Là, des dizaines de filles sont déja en train de se faire coiffer, maquiller, habiller, et j'en passe. Mon regard se porte immédiatement sur une tete blonde qui dépasse la foule d'au moins une tête. Ellit.

"Sira, chérie, enfin ici ! Mes tenues n'attendais plus que toi !

\- Une minute monsieur Gold !"

Celle qui vient de s'exprimer doit avoir dans les 50 ans, et a du etre trèsbelle a une époque. Elle se tourne vers nous et dit:

"Mesdemoiselles, bonjour. Je suis Ellehn, intendante au palais royal. Suivez-moi pour les photo "avant", s'il vous plait."

Nous la suivons donc docilement jusqu'au poste du photographe, où elle nous laisse pour s'occuper du bon fonctionnement de ce relooking. Après avoir pris la photo, Ellit me prend le bras pour m'emmener vers son equipe de relookage. Je m'assoie devant le miroir, en attendant leur questions, qui ne tardent pas :

"Alors beauté, on fait quoi ? Naturel, provocatuer, sensuelle, innocent ?

\- Heu, je pensais à, disons, naturel amélioré ?

\- Haha, je saisi l'idée ! C'est parti ! Wow chérie, tes cheveux ! On les garde. Peut être des legere boucles ?

\- D'accord !"

Et le reste se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'equipe est composée de Julia qui s'occupe de mes ongles, Pili au maquillage et Darvé à la coiffure. Ellit se charge de coordonner l'ensemble et de propager les ragot sur les autres participatne. Apparement, il y a une qui serai poilu comme un ours. Pas très crédible, mais toujours drole !

De temsp en temps une caméra passe avec un journaliste pour savoir où j'en suis et mon ressenti. Mais Darvé les chasse à chaque fois avec un "Elle ne doit pas BOUGER !", ce qui me fais rire encore plus.

Je vois que certaine passe par la case "épilation". Je me réjoui d'être toujours impeccable de ce coté là, parceque devoir le faire devant tous ces inconnus, dont mes 49 concurrentes, je n'aurai jamais osé !

Une fois mes cheveux lavés, séchés,coiffés,et bouclés, je passe entre les mains de Pili. Elle semble doué, vu les regards appréciateur du reste de l'équipe, et ceux jaloux des autres équipes. Ellit me glisse plus tard à l'oreille que Pili est une vraie star montante du make up.

Lorsque je me tourne enfin vers le miroir, je me reconnait a peine. Mes cheveux sont brillants comme ils ne l'ont jamais étaient, mon nez parait plus fin, mes yeux pétillent et ma bouche.. ma bouche mériterai d'être embrassée. Par un prince de préférence. Je les remercie tous, puis passe entre les mains experte de mon styliste préféré.

"OK chaton, voici ton portant avec mes oeuvres de ses dernier jours. J'ai bossé comme un malade, mais ça en valait la peine, regarde moi ces merveilles !"

Et effectivmeent, même si ça manquait de modestie, je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tord : ces robes sont simplement parfaites. Je ne sais comment c'est possible, mais il y en a même une qui coule entre mes doigts comme de l'eau. Une autre à la plus teinte de rouge que j'ai jamais vu, une autre... comment choisir ?

"Ellit, elles sont superbes, je ne sais pas laquelle prendre !"

Avec un sourire en coin, il prend une housse au bout du portant, et l'ouvre. Mes yeux s'agrandissentdestupéfaction. C'est elle qu'il me faut.

Lorsque je l'enfile, j'ai la sensation qu'elle a été faite sur moi, pour moi.

J'entend des exclamations de surprises autours, et je sais pour qui ils sont destinés. Je ne me suis jamais senti si belle et confiante que dans cette robe.

"Je peux toucher ?"

Une magnifique brune se tient juste derrière moi. Ces cheveux sont aussi lisses que des baguettes, et son sourire.. ne me dis rien de bon.

"Désolé chérie, mais bas les pattes !"

C'est à Ellit que je dois l'intervention. Je n'aurai pas osé dire non, de peur de me faire une ennemie. Mais si elle pouvait saboter cette robe, elle l'aurait fait. Je le vois dans ces yeux.

"Désolé, il est très protecteur envers ces oeuvres. Moi c'est Sira, et toi?

-Laia. Enchanté"

Mais bien sur. Je retiens son prénom, au cas ou. Puis j'enfile mes chaussures. Elles ne vont pas vraiment avec la tenue, mais je ne peux pas en mettre d'autre, question de principe. Et comme je le dis à Ellit, malgré ses protestations, c'est sentimental. Et puis la longueur de la jupe ne permet pas de les voir, de toute façon, donc aucune raison de protester. On me met ensuite une broche avec mon nom sur la poitrine, à l'emplacement du coeur. Symbolique, je suppose.

Et je me retrouve dirigée vers une petite cabine. J'ose a peine m'asseoir, de peur de froisser la robe. En face de moi, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, crayon et bloc-notes en main, me dévore des yeux. Ne sait-il pas que la moitié des candidates sont mineures, moi comprise?

"Bonjour mademoiselle Sira ! Cette interview est pour l'émission spéciale relooking, qui sera diffusée en partie ce mercredi, et pour ule récapitulatif des candiates du bulletin de cesoir et de vendredi. Notre but est de vous faire aimer du public, donc aucun stress à avoir, on veux juste mieux vous connaitre ! Nous serons également une des equipes avous suivre dans le palaistout au long de votre aventure"

Beurk.

"Tres bien"

D'un signe de tête, il indique que l'interview commence.

"Mademoiselle Sira Caree. Vous êtes éblouissante ! Parlez nous de votre relooking s'il vous plait.

\- Bien sur ! J'ai eu la chance d'avoir une super équipe aujourd'hui, et je les remercie. Mes cheveux ont été bouclés, mes mains manucurées et je ne pourrait même pas dire ce qui a été effectué au niveau du maquillage !

\- Haha c'est charmant ! Mais cette robe surtout, qui en est l'auteur? Elle est à tomber!

\- Ellit Gold. C'est un magicien, vous devriez voir ces autres créations !

-Ca a du susciter des jalousie en loge !

\- Oh oui !

\- Des candidates en particulier ?

\- Non. Juste beaucoup de regard appréciateur.

\- Vous devez avoir l'habitude, avec un visage et un corps comme le votre !

\- Heu non. Non.

\- Haha et modeste avec ça ! Tres bien ce sera tout pour nous, merci beaucoup Sira !

\- Merci à vous."

Et je m'éloigne rapidement alors qu'il tente d'entamer la conversation. Pas très net le bonhomme. Je m'assoie sur un canapé rose bonbon,en comapgnie d'autres filles. Une attire mon regard, elle ressembe à une rock star avec ses cheveux platine, sa bouche écarlate et ses yeux charbonneux. Elle croise mon regard, hausse un sourcil et s'approche.

"Salut. Moi c'est Ophie.

\- Sira.

\- Je sais, on a toute tendue l'oreille pour ton interview.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh tu sais, on juge la concurrence tout ça. Tu n'as pas parlé de Laia à la question sur la jalousie.

\- Non. Elle ne m'a encore rien fait.

\- "Encore", interessant choix de mots.

\- Je choisi chacun d'eux avec précision.

\- Une parfaite petite Trois.

\- Et tu es?

\- Une Deux. Mais relax, je suis une Deux simpa ! Je viens de Clermont.

\- Moi de Sumner"

On se souri. Elle à l'air d'être simpa, et une alliée, à défaut d'une amie, ne serais pas trop demandé. En face, une jolie rousse que je reconnais comme étant Erin, nous regarde en souriant. Elle se lève dans notre direction, mais est coupée par l'annonce d'Ellehn :

"Les filles regroupez vous, s'il vous plait !"

Et après un long chahut, les 50 candidates se retrouvent en arc de cercle autours de l'intendante.

"On a du vous informer que cette pièce s'appelle le Boudoir.C'est ici que vous passerez le plus clair de votre temps. La salle de Reception que vous avez vu sur votre gauche en rentrant sevira aux déjeuners et diner. La salle d'Apparat, située en face, sert aux receptions et aux banquets."

Ophie se tourne vers mon oreille et chuchote :

"Elle me donne faim a parler de déjeuners et de banquets"

J'étouffe un rire. C'est vrai qu'à moi aussi ça me donne faim. Ellehn poursuit en nous invitant à la suivre, pour une visite du palais. On découvre les studio, où sont enregistrés les bulletins du Capitole, et un couloir qui mène au bureau du Roi et des Princes, dont l'accès nous est interdit. Enfin, elle nous emmène à l'étage, où se situent nos chambres.

Avant de nous laisser, elle nous prévient :

" Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de sortir. Vous ne pourrez visiter le jardin que sur invitation d'un membre de la famille royale. C'est une procédure de sécurité sur laquelle nous ne plaisantons pas.

Sur un ton plus leger, vos bagages ont été portés dans vos chambres respective. Vos noms sont sur les portes, impossible donc de vous tromper. Nous avons reçu des demandes pour des chambres doubles. Cela a été refusé. Chacune sera seule dans sa chambre, comme il se doit."

J'entend un soupir sur ma gauche. Les jumelles se tiennent la main et se regardent, tristes. Bon, on sait d'où venait la demande, maisétant fille unique, je ne comprend pas ce besoin de partager son intimité.

"Vous avez trois domestiques à vos ordres, elles vous attendent dans vos chambres et vous aideront à vous préparer pour ce soir.

Avant le diner, vous avez rendez-vous au Boudoir pour assister à un bulletin du Capitole. La semaine prochaine vous yassisterez en direct, mais ce soir, vous avez le privilège de découvrir quelques séquences sur vous, du dépot des formulaire de Selection jusqu'à votre arrivée ici, au palais.

Ce soir, vous dinerez ensemble afin de faire connaissance. Demain, la compétition commence. A tout à l'heure mesdemoiselles."

Dès sa dernière syllabes, les filles se ruent vers les portes, cherchant chacune sa chambre.

"Sira, la tienne est ici !"

C'est Laia qui m'appostrophe. Je la remercie, puis ouvre la porte à mon nom.


	6. Chapter 6

Mes trois domestiques sont soeurs. Nelia est l'ainé, Ava la seconde et Kina la dernière. Kina est la seule avec les cheveux roux, ceux de ses soeurs sont blond, masi toutes les trois sont frisées comme des caniches.

Après ces presentations, fait dès mon entrer sur le pas de la porte, je penètre dans ma chambre. Immense, inutile de le préciser. Mais surtout très claire : le soleil entre par une grande baie vitrée, donnant sur un balcon. Je fais rapidement le tour de la chambre, et m'arrête devant une porte, que Nelia m'indique être la salle de bain.C'est le moment de vérité, je l'ouvre.

"Mesdemoiselles.

\- Oui, mademoiselle Caree ?

\- Appelez moi Sira, je vous en prie. Je ne susi pas quelqu'un de très demandeur, ou d'autoritaire. Par contre, il y a une chose à laquelle je tiens.

\- Et qu'est-ce ?

\- Les bains. Et il y a là la baignoire la plus grande qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Si vous pouviez mettre la main sur des assortissment de bains moussants, parfums et paillettes, ma gratitude n'aura pas de limite."

Ava pouffe de rire.

"Sans problème mademoiselle Sira. La petite armoire en contient déjà si je ne me trompe pas"

Et elle ne se trompait pas.

"Génial ! Mission numéro un : prendre un bain !

-Mais mademoiselle, votre maquilalge, votre coiffure...

\- Ah zut, j'avai oublié. Bon alors, disons que je le prendrai ce soir avant de me coucher.

\- Nous vous préparerons cela, mademoiselle !

\- Merci"

Je fouille ensuite les placards : les robe de Ellit sont là, avec quelques tenues plus sobres. Je rajoute celles que j'ai pris dans mon sac, et installe également les photo de ma famille et de Sabèle sur la table de nuit. Pendant ce temps les filles brodent une enième robe.

"C'est aussi une création d'Ellit?

\- Oui oui, vous ne proterez que ces vêtements. Les candidates ont toutes un styliste attitré. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur lui !

\- Oui j'en suis bien consciente ! C'est lui qui a fait cette merveille !"

En désignant la robe que je porte, Nelia a un sourire en coin. Paniquée je demande :

" Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non non ! Détendez vous, cette robe est parfaite. Simplement, Ellit est autant responsable de cette robe que l'est Kina."

Cette dernière rougit.

"Comment ça ?

\- Nous sommes les petites mains derrière le génie de Ellit. Il dessine, invente, mais c'est nous qui cousons et brodons. Et c'est Kina qui a cousu à la main la dentelle de votre robe. Elle est très douée pour les ouvrages de précisions.

\- Je vois ça ! Merci beaucoup Kina, elle me plait enormément"

Elle hoche la tête tout en rougissant. L'heure suivante passe en discussion mode, littérature et cinéma. Et même si elles n'ont pas beaucoup lu, le cinéma semble etre l'un de leur passe temps favori.

"Il y a un mur blanc dans la salle des domestiques près des cuisines. Toute les semaines on y projette un film.

-C'est génial ! J'aimerai bien voir ça.

\- Oh, vous aurez accèsa bien mieux. Les Princes ont une salle de visionnage dernier cris à ce qu'on raconte.

\- Encore faudrait-il que je reste suffisament longtemps pour la voir, cette salle !"

Cela les fait rire. Puis elles s'attelent à rafraichir mes cheveux et mon maquillage pour le diner. Il n'y a pas grand chose a faire, mais elles sont si concentrées que je les laisse faire.

A six heures précise, Ellehn vient nous chercher par groupe de quatre jusqu'au boudoir. Je suis avec Ophie, et deux autre que je ne connais pas. Vu leur peau bronzé, elles doivent être de Panama ou de Dominica. En tout cas elle sont toute les deux très belles. Puis je remarque leurs tenues : au relooking, la majorité des filles avaient opté pour des robes aux couleurs vives, comme la bleue electrique de Ophie, qui elle non plus ne s'est pas changé. Mais les deux autres sont l'une en noir, l'autre en blanc. Ma nouvelle alliée se rapproche de moi et chuchote :

"Elles se sont changé pour être comme toi. Ta robe noire et blanche en a rendu plus d'une jalouse."

Je la regarde, surprise. Est-ce vrai ?

Nous arrivons au lieu de notre précédent relooking, mais l'endroit a changé du tout au tout. Plus de cabines ou de miroir, seulement des canapés, des tables et des chaises. Tout très bien assorti, dans les blanc, or et rose poudré. Une fois tout le monde installé, Ellehn allume le grand écran qui nous fait face, et le bulletin commence. Les discussions vont bon train durant les informations militaires ou économiques, sous les reproches retenues de l'intendante. Et enfin arrive à l'antenne Roland Brenin, pour lapartie qu'on attend toutes.

"Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, citoyens d'Illeà ! Aujourd'hui nos belles candidates sont arrivées au palais. Je n'étais malheureusement pas présent, et au vue des images, je vous avoue que je regrette franchement ! Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mesdames et messieurs ! Mais jevosu en laisse juge et spectateurs !"

Commence alors le reportage, avec des images du rendu des formulaires dans les différentes mairies d'Illeà. Tours à tours, les filles crient ou gémissent en voyant leur visage à l'écran. Moi, je retiens mon souffle quand vient enfin mon tour. On voit ma mère lisser ma jupe, caresser ma joue et me dire quelques mots. Heureusement, on n'entend pas lesquelles.

"Ici on voit Sira Carre, fille de la célèbre architecte Era Caree, à qui l'on doit l'opéra de Sumner. Avant sa fille, Era a fait elle-même parti de la Selection. La jeune Sira ira-t-elle plus loin, décrochant ce que sa mère n'a pas pu atteindre avant elle ?"

Je sens les regards me dévisager. Mais lorsque je croise leurs regards, chacunes baisse les yeux. Sauf Erin, qui m'adresse un clin d'oeil amical, et Laia, qui je pense ne baissera jamais le regard devant personne.

Puis vient le temps des discours d'au revoirsdansnos provinces d' remarque que beaucoup ont laissé la parole à leur maire. Ophie, quand à elle, n'a pas fait de discours. Elle a chanté. Et je dois dire qu'elle est réellement douée, une vrai rock star, comme je l'avai prévu. Je la félicite sur sa performance, elle me remercie en souriant d'une oreille a l'autre.

Sur l'estrade, les jumelles restent aussi soudées que dans le Boudoir, avec nous. Une certaine Red Stoles, une Trois de St Georges, me fait une grande impressions. Belle, mince, charismatique, elle passe extrêmement bien à l'écran. Et vu sa mine réjoui, je pense qu'elle en a tout a fais conscience.

Lorsque c'est mon visage qui s'affiche à l'écran, je me cache derrière mesmains. Le souvenir que j'ai de mon monologue, c'est bredouillage et compagnie. J'ai l'air tarte ! Lepire seproduit alors : Erin se tourne vers moi et lance tout fort :

"Mais oui, je sais d'où j'ai cette impressionde te connaitre ! Tu as fait de la télé, non ? La série qui a lancé Aime !"

Aime était effectivement l'une de mespartenaires à l'écran. Elle a continué dans cette voie et à bien réussi. Toutes lestêtes sont aprésent tournées vers moi.

"Oui, j'ai fait une apparition..

\- C'est super !"

Super, pas vraiment le terme qui me vient en premier à l'esprit. Bref. Notre attention se reporte vers l'écran quand on voit Felicity se faire tirer les cheveux.

"Quel scandal ! Notre petite Felicity n'a pasdu apprecier son acceuil a l'aéroport ! Des admirateurs de la belle Sira, certainement, qui n'aime pas la concurrence !"

Felicity rougit de honte, et je crois que je fais de même. Ah non, il ne va pas me mettre ça sur le dos quand même !

"D'ailleur on la voit qui souri a la foule, elle obtient même un très beau bouquet ! Sira Caree semble être l'une des favorites de nos concitoyens !"

Bouquet que je n'ai pas été autorisé a prendre avec moi à l'interieur du palais. Puisla séquence passe. Ils n'ont pas mentionné le crachat. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Felicity me fusille du regard, et elle n'est pas la seule. Je crois bien que je viens de me faire mes premiers ennemies.

Lorsque l'émission se termine enfin, nous sommes redirigées vers la salle de reception pour le diner. Là, des caméras nous attendent déjà. Et visiblement, eux aussi ont vu l'émission.

"Mademoiselle Felicity, comment vont vos cheveux ? Avez-vous eu mal ?

\- Mademoiselle Bonita, que pensez vous du fait que vous etes la seule Six du groupe ?

\- Mesdemoiselles Enoba, êtes vous heureuse d'être entre soeurs dans cette aventure ?

\- Mademoiselle Caree, quels commentaires avez vous pour ceux qui vous placent en favorite ?"

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, nous sommes assaillies de questions auxquelles on répond assez péniblement, en tout cas pour ma part.

Puis Ellehn fait silence, et nous invite à aller nous installer autours des tables pour manger. Les journalistes sont congédiés, celui du relooking me fait un clin d'oeil avant de partir. Décidement, je ne l'aime vraiment pas celui-là.

Je suis placée entre Erin et Felicity. Cette dernière ne m'adresse guère la parole, et je comprend. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le meilleur rôle dans l'emission. Erin par contre, est plus bavarde.

"Tu sais, j'avais auditionné aussi pour cette série ! Je suis de Caroline, c'est pas loin, tu vois. Mais je n'ai pas été prise. J'ai pas mal regretté, parceque ça avait l'air génial, de vous voir à la télé comme ça ! Aime est vraiment gentille ou c'était juste son personnage ?

\- Heu gentille. Toujours souriante, son personnage lui ressemblait assez en fait.

\- Ah c'est bien ! Je suis contente."

Les sujets tournent, les plats défilent, tous exquis. Arrive le dessert, un fondant au chocolat. Erin se tourne vers moi, inquiète :

"Je serai toi, je mettrai ma serviette autours de mon cou. Ce serai horrible de tacher une si belle robe !

\- Pas bête !"

Je me rapproche au maximum de la table, couvre ma robe et ne laisse jamais la petite cuillère dépasser le bord de la table. Sécurité avant tout.

Lorsque tout le monde a fini, on nous reconduit à l'étage pour la nuit. Je souhaite de beaux rêves à Erin et Ophie, et entre dans ma chambre, exténuée. Mes domestiques m'attendent en souriant, et me conduise à la baignoire, tout en m'aidant à enlever la robe et les escarpins. Tout est là. Les bulles, le parfum, et même des pétales de roses rouges. Parfait.

Pendant que je me prelasse, je les entend murmurer de l'autre coté de la porte. Une heure plus tard, je suis fripée, mais détendue. Elles me présente une nuisette argentée pour la nuit.

"D'habitude je dors nue. Ca pose problème ?"

Je les vois rougir, malgré la lumire tamisée.

"On peut s'attendre a des visites nocturnes des Princes, ou à une alerte des gardes. Je vous deconseillerai fortement la nudité.

\- Je vois. Tant pis, va pour la nuisette!"

Et après l'avoir enfilée et m'être fait brosser les cheveux, je les renvoi pour la nuit. Je crois que je m'endors au moment même où ma tête touche l'oreiller en plume.

Le lendemain matin, le bruit de l'eau me réveille. J'entrouvre les yeux, pas sure de l'endroit où je me trouve. Ah,oui, le palais. J'ai failli l'oublier.

Au pied du lit, les trois soeurs me regardent.

"Bonjour mademoiselle. Votre bain sera prêt dans un instant."

Ces filles sont des perles. J'espère les garder longtemps avec moi. Ava ouvre alors lesrideaux, inondant la pièce de lumière. Ouch, ça fait mal aux yeux ! Je me traine donc dans la salle de bain en quête de reconfort aqueux. Puis je croise mon reflet dans l'un des miroir. Ouch, ça aussi ça fait mal aux yeux. Je prend moins mon temps qu'hier soir, car ce matin j'ai aussi à me preparer. Pour rencontrer les Princes, entre autre. Nelia se charge de me sécher les cheveux, puis de les coiffer. Ava attend son tours pour me maquiller, pendant que Kina continue de broder.

Enfin viens le choix de la robe. Pour une première rencontre avec les princes, elle doit etre sublime. Mais je ne me vois quand même pas arriver au petit dejeuner en robe du soir !

Mon regard se porte vers une petite chose ravissante : une robe courte, ivoire et rose pâle. Des plumes d'autruches marquent le début des manches longues et fluides, et frangent la jupe, legerement bouffante. Sophistiqué sans en faire trop, légère et jolie. Nelia et Ava m'aide à l'enfiler, et remontent la fermeture éclair dans le dos. Pour les chaussures, mes jolies escarpins ne vont pas avec le reste. J'opte plutot pour une paire de ballerines ivoires, assorties avec la tenue. Coté bijoux, j'ai l'embarras du choix : des collier de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, des bracelets fins ou épais, et des bagues à n'en plus finir ! Je choisis des perles pour mes oreilles, assez discrètes, et une bague assortie. Avec l'approbation de mes trois assistantes, je quitte la chambre et rejoins les filles dans le boudoir. Coté tenue, il y a de tout : certaines ont sorti le grand jeu avec des robe dignent d'un bal, d'autre ont préféré la simplicité d'une tenue de jour. Felicity à un air maussade dans sa jolie robe fleurie. Ophie a un chemisier noir et une jupe blanche courte évasée. Ce serai une tenue très sage, si le chemisier n'était pas dégrafé jusqu'à entrevoir son soutien gorge rouge, assorti a son rouge à lèvre. Je m'assois à coté d'elle au moment où Ellehn nous rejoins, et nous invite à la suivre dans la salle d'Apparat.

Là sont diposées une cinquantaine de chaises et tables individuelles,sur lesquelles sont alignés des couverts en argent,des verres et des assiettes. Plusieurs caméra filment notre arrivée, et nos airs surpris. Laia prend l'initiative de s'asseoir, et tout le monde suit son exemple.

"Bonjour à nouveau mesdemoiselles. J'espère que votre premiere nuit au palais vous aura apporté un sommeil reparateur. Aujourd'hui, les choses serieuses commencent. Je vais vous enseigner les regles de l'étiquette et de la bienseance, et ce jusqu'à la fin de votre sejour. Je suis également chargée de signaler vos faux pas, si faux pas il y a, a la famille royale.

Vous devez vous appliquer à hausser votre niveau, quel que soit votre statut d'origine. Nous allons vous tranformer en autenthiques aristocrates. Et, ce matin, vous allez recevoir votre premiere leçon.

Les bonnes manières a table... "

Je perd le fil de son discours, connaissant déjà la grande majorité des règles de bienséance que notre intendante énonce. A coté de moi, j'entend l'estomac de Ophie qui gargouille. On se regarde, amusées et complices. Puis trois coups rapides se font entendre à la porte. Les deux gardes postés là l'ouvre, pour laisser place aux princes Kain et Klaus.

Aussitot les camérase ruent vers eux, et je remercie le cielcar a cet instant, ma machoire pend lamentablement dans le vide. Car je n'avais pas imaginé qu'ils pourraient être encore plus beau en vrai que sur le petit écran. Mais c'est pourtant le cas. Et dans leurs costumes gris, l'un foncé l'autre clair, ils ont une présence remarquable.

Ils nous saluent et se tournent vers Ellehn.

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec ces jeunes filles.

\- Elles sont tout à vous, Vos Altesses."

Et une à une, les princes, assis à l'écart sur un canapé, nous appellent. Ils commencent par Erin, surement pour suivre un ordre alphabétique. Je la regarde sourire, hocher la tête et repondre auxquestions des princes sans pouvoir les entendre. Eux sont de dos, et je ne peux pas juger de leur réaction. L'échange ne dure que quelques minutes, puis la Six de Bonita est appellée. Elle semble tout aussi a l'aise. Elle laisse même échapper un rire.

Puis, après deux autres filles,c'est à mon tour.

"Mademoiselle Sira Caree"

Je me lève et me dirige vers eux, avant de m'asseoir avec, je l'espère, élégance. Puis je croise ses yeux. Je suis incapable de les différencier, il faudrais que je sache lequel est celui avec ce grain de beauté dans le cou, que je n'avais jamais vu à la télévision. Mais ces yeux.. Je m'y noierai.

"Bonjour mademoiselle. Votre nuit fut-elle plaisante ?

-Oui, je vous remercie. La baignoire à ma disposition a contribuée à un sommeil des plus agréables !

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je suis le Prince Kain, pour votre information. Mon frère et moi aimerions mieux vous connaitre.

Evidemment, Kain est plus à l'aise à l'oral, tandis que son frère reste souvent en retrait.

"- Je comprend, qu'aimeriez vous savoir ?

\- Oh un peu de tout, un pêle-mêle de vos passions, de vos attentes, vos envies, vos peurs, etc.

\- Beaucoup de renseignements pour si peu de temps ! Voyons voir.. J'aime lire. Les trois quart du temps vous me découvrirez le nez plongez dans un livre. Je lis du fantastique principalement, avec une préférence pour tout ce qui touche aux dragons. J'aime aussi.. oh vos Altesses, j'avais une question ! Mais peut être dervais je plutot m'adresser à Ellehn...

\- Non je vous en prie, demandez, nous sommes aussi là pour ça ! Dites nous, que voulez vous ?

\- Courir, mon Prince. J'ai l'habitude de courir tous les soirs. Je sais que l'acces aux jardins est interdit, mais n'y a t-il pas dans le palais une salle de sport ?

-Vous avez de la chance, nous en avons même deux ! Je vous en ferai la visite dès que possible, afin que vous puissiez vous y rendre à votre guise.

\- Je vous remercie, Votre Altesse.

\- Faites vous d'autre sport ?

\- J'aime l'athlétisme : la course et le saut de haies principalement. Je me débrouille en escrime et en équitation.

\- Ah, l'escrime ! Je suis moi-même un grand fan d'escrime. Il faudra que nous croisions le fer un jour vous et moi !

\- Je ne sais pas si mon niveau me permettra une victoire, mais je veux bien essayer !

\- A la bonne heure !

\- Mademoiselle, vous venez d'une famille aisée, pourquoi tenter la Selection ?"

Klaus sais comment casser l'ambiance.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ma famille aurai un lien avec mes choix affectif. Je suis une adolescente, Altesse. Je cherche l'accomplissement de soi et l'amour. Je pense que la Selection peux m'aider à y voir plus clair dans mon avenir."

Kain m'adresse alors un sourire éblouissant. Je crois que ma réponse lui a plu. Klaus aussi souri, il a l'air... rassuré.

"Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Je vous souhaite un excellent petit déjeuner.

-Je vous remercie, à vous aussi !"


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant que les autres passent, le reste d'entre nous ne peux qu'attendre, scrutant la moindre réaction. A un moment, une jolie brune dont je ne me souviens pas le nom s'asseoit en face des princes, et semble incapable d'aligner le moindre mot. Elle se cache le visage dans ses mains pour pleurer, alors que Klaus tente de la consoler. Elle s'en va quelques mintes plus tard, sans avoir pu s'exprimer. La dernière à passer est Laia, et de loin elle parait etre à son aise. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

Lorsqu'à leur tours les princes se lèvent, Kain annonce :

"Merci pour ces précieux moments mesdemosielles. A toutes celles que nous avons demander de rester, veuillez ne pas bougez de votre siège. Pour les autres, vous pouvez vous rendre à la salle de Reception avec miss Ellehn, nous vous rejoindrons sous peu. Encore merci de votre temps."

Ma gorge est nouée. Pourquoi ne suis pas l'une de celles qui reste ? Est-ce que je n'était pas assez intéressante ? Ou trop bavarde ? Ou.. je ne sais pas quoi !

Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à paniquer, une grande majorité s'est levé pour suivre Ellehn, et fixe la dizaine de filles qui restent assises là. Je suis morte de jalousie. La brune, qui pleure toujours, est resté assise. Peut être ce nouvel entretien est pour celle qui n'en ont pas dis assez, qui avaient la pression de nos regards ? Pourtant non, Erin est là elle aussi et elle est plutôt bavarde. Elle me fait un grand sourire alors que je franchis la porte en compagnie d'Ophie, et j'ai bien du mal à lui rendre...

La salle de Réception n'a pas changé depuis hier soir, et les places restent les même. Nous nous installons dans un silence lugubre, prises dans nos pensées. Les premiers rendez-vous vont certainement se conclure dans la salle d'en face, et aucune de nous n'en fera parti. Quel mauvais départ.

Le Roi et la Reine font leur entrée. D'un seul geste, nous repoussons toute notre chaise pour nous lever, et effectuer une révérence. Toute sauf Felicity, qui a poussé sa chaise avec tant d'élan qu'elle s'écrase sur le sol en marbre dans un bruit retentissant. Alors qu'elle la remet en place, la Reine s'adresse à nous.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue au palais, nous sommes ravi de vous accueillir !"

Et c'est avec élégance qu'elle prend place à la table royale, séparée de quelques mètres de la notre. Puis les serveurs arrivent et servent individuellement le petit dejeuner. Mon ventre cri famine. Je commence par la salade de fruits, que j'attaque de bon apétit, quand les princes entrent dans la salle. Seuls.

"Restez assises mesdemoiselles, ne vous dérangez pas."

Toutes les candidates se regardent, surprises. Où sont les autres ? Puis le mot commence à circuler parmis nous."Partis". La petite brune, et Erin, partis. Soudain, je n'ai plus très faim. En comptant, je réalise que onze filles viennent d'être éliminées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont pu dire qui a pu déplaire aux princes, mais pour elles l'aventure s'arrete avant même d'avoir commencé.

"Je n'aurai pas pensé que c'était un test. Toi si ?

C'est Felicity qui me parle, sur ma droite. La place gauche est vide, c'était celle d'Erin.

"Pas du tout. Enfin, peut être pour décider des premiers rendez-vous, mais pas des premières éliminations !

\- Je me demande ce qu'elles ont dis. Je veux dire, comment ce planter quand on parle de sa famille ?

\- Sa famille ?

\- Oui. Il ne t'ont pas posé cette question ?

\- Non, on a parlé des passe temps et.. ah tu veux dire la derniere question, sur le fait de participer à la Selection ?

\- Oui. J'ai dis que même si ma famille m'avait encouragé, elle ne m'avait jamais poussée à m'inscrire, tu vois. Peut être que celle qui sont aprti ont avoué qu'elles ne voulaient pas vraiment être là."

Je fronce les sourcils. Sa reflexion n'est pas bête, il doit forcement y avoir des gens dont les parents ont forcé la main...

"Non, c'est pas possible. Une Deux est parti, et je sais qu'elle voulait vraiment être là."

C'est l'une des jumelles, assise en face de moi qui vient de s'adresser à Felicity.

"Ah bon, bah je sais pas alors.

\- Tu leur a dis quoi toi... ?

\- Nemée. Et ma soeur c'est Dranée.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Sira

-Oui, on sait. Personnellement j'ai dis que ce choix était le mien, et que c'est un mari que je cherche, pas un statut. Et toi?

-A peu près la même chose."

Je tourne mon regard vers la table royale, et croise celui de Kain, qui me souris. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

A la fin du repas, on nous invite à aller dans nos chambres respectives, afin d'écrire une lettre pour nos proches. Les sourires réaparaissent sur nos visages. Arrivée devant ma porte, je rentre pour découvrir mes assistantes toujours sur leur travail de broderie.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Sira. Vous n'êtes pas au Boudoir ?

\- Non, je vais écrire à une amie, et aussi à mes parents. Y a t il du papier à lettre ?"

Evidemment, il y en a. Du jolie papier épais couleur crème, avec l'en-tête du palais. Je commence par Sabèle et lui raconte absolument tout, mes premiers pas, mes impressions,mes peurs aussi... jusqu'à être interrompu par des coups à la porte. Intriguée, je regarde Nelia,qui s'est levée pour aller ouvrir.

"Votre Altesse !"

Ma machoire menace de se décrocher de nouveau. Kain Schreave est dans ma chambre. D'un mouvement de tête, Nelia fait sortir ses soeurs et ferme la porte derrière elle.

"Re bonjour Votre Altesse."

Ma voix tremble, c'est ridicule, j'ai l'impression d'avoir douze ans.

"Mademoiselle Caree

\- Oh appelez moi Sira, je vous en prie.

\- Avec plaisir, Sira."

Wow, ces quelques syllabes me font un effet fou. Et il en a très bien conscience. Le prince semble être de ces personnes sûr d'elles, qui atteignent toujours leur but. Et je trouve ça particulièrmeent attirant.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous Votre Altesse ?

\- En fait ce serais plutôt le contraire : c'est moi qui vais faire quelque chose pour vous !

\- Et quoi donc ?

-Suivez moi."

Et c'est avec ce sourire affolant toujours scotché à son visage, qu'il fait demi tour et sort. J'ail'impression de suivre le lapin blanc, directement dans son terrier. Allez, fonce Alice !

Sur ces talons, je croise Dranée, qui rend sa lettre. Son regard passe du prince à moi. Et elle n'a pas l'air contente du tout !

Je le suis encore pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à une double porte au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il se retourne, vérifiant que suis toujours là, et ouvre les portes. Quand il avait parlé de salle de sport, je m'attendais à une salle. Pas à un foutu gymnase olympique ! La pièce est immense, de la taille d'un terrain de basket. D'ailleurs il y a effectivement des paniers de chaque coté.

Dans un coin, des tapis de course attirent mon attention. C'était donc ça !

"Je vous avez dit que je vous en ferai la visite dès que possible, et je tiens mes promesses.

\- Oh merci votre Altesses !

\- Ne me remerciez pas encore, il va falloir vous battre pour pouvoir y acceder."

Pardon? Il sort alors d'un des placards, rangés le long du mur, deux fleurets, et les masques qui vont avec. Oh oh. Il est donc sérieux. Après s'être réparti le materiel, nous nous positionnons l'un en face de l'autre, prêt au combat.

"En trois coups ?

\- En trois coups."

Sans attendre, il fonce vers moi pour porter le premiercoup, mais je l'esquive au dernier moment, et le touche à la hanche.

"Et bien mademoiselle, n'ayez plus de doutes sur votre niveau ! Il est excellent.

-Merci Votre Altesse, j'ai eu de bons professeurs.

\- Un nom que je connais ?

\- Hum, Altéar peut être."

Surpris, il enlève son masque et hausse les sourcils.

"Sérieusement ? Vous savez que c'est mon professeur ?

\- Quoi ? Non, je l'ignorais !

\- Hum, alors voyons ce qu'il vous a appris."

En remettant son masque, il se remet en place et se prépare pour le deuxième assault. Cette fois, cela dure bien plus longtemps. Il est prudent, agile, et très bien entrainé. Mais moi aussi. Malgré ça, le second point lui revient, grace à une esquive que je ne connaissais pas. Le troisième assault lui revient également, concluant ainsi ma defaite.

"Vous êtes très douée mademoiselle !

\- Moins que vous !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous avez précisement mis le doigt sur ma discipline favorite !

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Mais vous auriez quand même pu me laisser me changer."

Heureusement, la jupe ne m'avait pas gênée dans mes mouvements, mais quand même !

"Je suis désolé..."

Il n'en a pas l'air.

"...Mais j'y tenai. Vous aviez l'air adorable, fleuret en main, emplumée comme ça !

\- Emplumée ! Je ne vous permettrez pas de critiquer cette ouvre d'art, Votre Altesse"

Je le taquine, évidement. Parler avec lui me parait très naturel. Il se rapproche alors de moi. Dangeureusement près.

" Mes excuses, Sira"

Et il... prend mon casque et mon fleuret pour les remettre dans le placard. Bon.

"Nous avons tous les deux mérités une bonne douche. Je vous revoi ce soir au diner !

\- A ce soir alors, Votre Altesse !"

Mais avant de s'en aller, il se retourne une dernière fosi vers moi

"Oh, il est évident que vous avez gagné le droit de revenir ici aussi souvent que cela vous plait. Et, Sira ?

\- Oui Votre Altesse ?

\- Appelez-moi Kain."


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours qui suivent, cinq au total, sont tous géniaux. Je passe mon temps entre ma délicieuse baignoire, les somptueux déjeuner en compagnie des jumelles et de Felicity, les rires au Boudoir avec Ophie, et surtout au gymnase avec Kain. Bien sur, je ne suis autorisée à l'appeler comme ça qu'en privé.

Il m'apprend à améliorer mes attaques au fleuret, quelque fois rejoint par mon ancien professeur, Altéar. Et le soir, il vient de temps en temps courir à coté de moi sur les tapis de course. On ne parle pas beaucoup, pour réserver notre souffle, mais je peux affirmer que nos regards et sourires valent mille mots. Aucun de nous deux n'a fait de geste envers l'autre : c'est un vrai gentleman, et moi, une trouillarde.

J'ai entendu une rumeur sur l'une des trois filles qui sont parti durant ce laps de temps : elle aurait giflé Kain parcequ'il aurait tenté des... choses avec elle. Mon oeil, quelle menteuse ! Il m'a avoué que le différent était tout autre : elle avait insulté ses parents. Je n'ai jamais vu Felicity hausser le ton autant que lorsque je le lui ai dis : ses jurons aurai fait rougir Ellehn ! C'est une fervente admiratrice du couple royal.

Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'être proche de Klaus, mais il faut dire que nous sommes encore 36 et qu'en moins d'une semaine, c'est dur de toutes nous trouver une place dans son emploi du temps ! Et sans que je m'en rende compte, le premier vendredi fut là. Le Bulletin.

"Pressons mesdemoiselles ! Asseyez vous je vous prie !"

Le studio est plein a craqué. Entre les filles qui jaugent leurs tenues et les techniciens qui tentent de ne pas marcher sur nos robes, c'est un joyeux bazar !

Parmis les filles déjà assises sur les strapontins il y a les jumelles au second rang, et Felicty au dernier. Je rejoins ces premières.

"Sira, il va falloir que me prête une tes robes un jour !"

Nemée est adorable, mais ces robes sont mes atours les plus précieux, difficile de s'en séparer. Pour ce premier enregistrement officiel, j'ai enfin pu mettre la robe sur laquelle mes trois suivantes brodaient depuis des jours. Assez près du corps, elle fini en jupe sirène et brille de mille sequins, perles et cristaux dorés. Nemée est tout en noir, ce qui met en valeur sa minceur. Sa soeur Dranée porte une robe.. courte. Du genre très courte. Mais ce n'est pas pire que Red, qui porte carrément une robe de mariée.

L'hymne nationnale retentit alors que lesdernières prennent enfin place. Ophie, qui est en retard, se voit obligé de finir au dernier rang avec Felicity. Après les habituelles discours des ministres et autres intervenants, vient le tour de Roland.

"Mesdames et messieurs, citoyens d'Illeà, bonsoir ! Cela fait maintenant une semaine que cinquante jeunes filles ont rejoint le palais royal pour participer à la Selection ! A ce jour, il n'en déjà plus que trente-six ! Voyons ensemble les images, du relooking que vous avez pu suivre mercredi dernier, jusqu'au préparatif même de cette émission !"

Défilent alors les séquences prises ces derniers jours par les nombreuses caméras du palais. D'abord notre arrivée au Boudoir, avec la séance de relooking. Un long plan me montre des pieds à la tête, admirant ma robe dans le miroir. Gênée, je détourne le regard de l'écran, pour croiser celui de Klaus. Il referme aussitot sa bouche, pris sur le fait. Il semble que ma tenue l'a surprit, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir jusque là. On voit ensuite des interview, dont celle de Red qui, une fois de plus, rayonne à l'écran. Il n'y a pas la mienne, mais on me voit en conversation avec Ophie. Puis le repas, après le bulletion au Boudoir, où Roland note de nombreux changements de tenues, la plupart pour enfiler une robe blanche ou noire. Il en vient à la même conculsion qu'Ophie : j'en suis à l'origine.

Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas d'interview cette première semaine, je n'aurai pas su quoi dire sur ce point !

En voyant des images d'Erin à coté de moi, j'ai un pincement au coeur. Mais ils enchainent rapidement sur la matinée qui a suivi : le cours de bonnes manières et, surtout, les appartés avec les princes.

Je revoit alors les larmes de la petite brune, le rire d'Elia, la Six, et surtout le sourire que m'adressent les princes avant que je me lève.

Enfin, on nous voit quitter la salle, inquiètes alors que onze filles restent sur leur siège. Puis on assiste à leur éliminations. C'est Klaus qui le leur annonce, avec beaucoup de douceur.

Puis défilent des moments de cette semaine : le fou rire des jumelles dans le Boudoir, un cours de maintien avec Ellehn, Ophie qui met de la chantilly sur le nez de sa voisine de table, Phèdre, et même l'une de mes séance de sport. Mais pas une fois on aperçois l'une de nous en compagnie des princes. Pourtant, nous savons toutes que quelques rendez-vous ont déja eu lieu. Celles à qui ça arrive ne se privent pas de faire partager, en détails.

La vidéo s'achève aujourd'hui : on nous voit de dos, entrant dans le studio. On aperçoit ma tête et celle de Red, nous sommes les deux plus grandes du groupes.

"Et bien et bien ! De nombreux visages se dégagent de l'ensemble, mesdames et messieurs, qu'en pensez vous ? Mais demandons dabord cela aux princes ! Bonsoir Vos Altesses ! Dites nous tout, comment à été cette première semaines avec ces charmantes jeunes femmes?"

Sans surprise, c'est Kain qui prend la parole :

" Paradisiaque; chacune d'elle enrichie le quotidien à sa façon, s'est rafraichissant !

\- Magnifique ! Avez vous déjà des favorites ?"

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je jure qu'il a regarder dans ma direction. En tout cas c'est ce que me repeterai ce soir en me couchant.

" Ah il est trop tot pour ça, il me faudra bien plus de rendez vous en tête à tête !

\- J'imagine ! Et vous prince Klaus, avez-vous eu des rendez vous cette semaine ?

\- Quelques uns, oui. Tous charmants.

\- Excellent ! Merci de votre temps, Vos Altesses !"

Et c'est ainsi que l'émission se termine, après que les caméras ai balayé notre joyeuse troupe.

Au diner, absorbée dans ma conversation avec Nemée et Dranée, je n'aperçois pas tout de suite le prince Kain derrière moi. Les murmures et regards aurait du m'alerter, mais Dranée affirme que Ophie est une fausse blonde, ce que je ne peux pas laisser passer.

"Non mais comment peux tu l'affirmer alors que...

\- Bonsoir mesdemoiselle. Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerai un mot avec votre amie."

Et c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse. Je me lève et le suis à quelques mètres de là, sous le poids des regards de toute la salle. Le volume des conversation chute significativement.

"M'accorderiez-vous un rendez vous Sira ?

\- Bien évidemment, j'en serai ravi !

-Parfait, je viendrai vous chercher demain à votre chambre, à 14h. Mangez léger."

Quoi, on va refaire de l'escrime ? Tu parles d'un rendez-vous galant...

Après avoir retransmis l'information aux filles qui nous dévoraient du regard, les conversations reprennent. Felicity boude, elle n'a pas encore eu de tête à tête avec un prince. Elle soulève également le fait que le samedi, la famille royale accueille généralement des invités prestigieux, et que l'absence du prince à ce moment pourrait les froisser. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé de me voir ce jour précis !

Le lendemain, la décision de ma tenue est crucial. Après délibération auprès de Nelia et Ava, Kina n'étant pas franchement bavarde, j'enfile une jupe plissée blanche de tennis, et un haut rayé. Ava m'applique un très jolie rouge sur la bouche, je crois qu'elle a dans l'idée de stimuler l'imagination de Kain. Subtil.

Entre les deux repas, Ophie et moi débattons des possibilités de cet après midi. La famille royale fait alors son entrée, escortée d'inconnus. On nous les présentes comme d'importants alliés commerciaux italiens, cousins de la famille reignante. Alzo et Rinetta Sevri, et leur fils, Dante, d'un an l'ainé des princes.

Ils ne restent pas longtemps, et notre conversation reprend. Au repas, mon estomac est noué. Manger léger, je n'oublie pas. Je me rend ensuite au pas de course dans ma chambre, et j'attend, pendant que les filles rafraichissent ma coiffure et mon maquillage. J'ai du mal à garder mon calme, surtout lorsque j'entend le coup frappé à la porte.

"Mademoiselle, permettez moi de vous dire que vous êtes ravissante. Malheureusement, je vous conseillerai autre chose."

Il pose sur mon lit une housse, et sort :

"Je vous attend dehors, changez vous."

A l'intérieur, une tenue d'équitation. C'est bien mieux que l'escrime !

Je l'enfile le plus rapidement possible et part rejoindre Kain, qui m'attend juste là, comme promis. Il me souris, et me prend le bras pour m'emmener aux écuries royales. Ainsi commence notre premier rendez-vous officiel.

Ou du moins je le croyais. Car arrivés aux écuries, Dante Sevri nous attend,dans une tenue similaire a celle de Kain. Donc le tête à tête, on oublie.

"Sira, je vous présente mon meilleur ami : Dante, que vous avez du voir ce matin.

\- Enchanté Dante.

\- De même mademoiselle !"

L'ambiance reste joyeuse, j'ai toujours aimé les chevaux et les garçons semblent partagé cette opinion. Après avoir sellé une magnifique jument baie, je suis Kain et son étalon alezan. Il se rapproche de moi et chuchote

"Je suis content que cette tenue vous aille si bien. Vous êtes à ravir !

\- Je vous remercie."

Nous arrivons devant le manège, et les garçons se regarde alros d'un air entendu. Ils montent chacun sur leur chevaux, m'encourage a faire de même, regardent autours... et s'élancent au galop, au delà de la limite autorisée. Je ne peux pas résister à un défi, et je les suis puis les rattrape facilement. Dante se tourne vers moi.

"Tiens donc, on enfrein les règles mademoiselle Sira ?

\- Au contraire monsieur Dante, je prend soin de veiller sur Son Altesse. Je ne pourrais le laisser seul hors des perimetres de sécurités.

\- Seul ? Mais je suis là !

\- Et on voit ce que ça donne."

Kain rigole a n'en plus pouvoir de nous entendre nous chamailler.

"Vraiment désolé Sira, mais Dante et moi avons l'habitude de prendre ce chemin, bien avant que les normes de sécurité soient en vigueur. J'ai pensé que cela vous plairait. On continue ?"

Je hoche la tête, et nous lançons nos chevaux. La course, car ça en est bien une, est serrée. Dante finit par nous distancer tous les deux.

"Je ne le vois plus !

\- Ne vous inquietez pas, il nous attend plus loin, vers le ruisseau !"

Et effectivement, nous le retrouvons quelques minutes plus tard, assis dans l'herbe près du cours d'eau. Kain et moi descendons pour le rejoindre.

"Ah, ça fait du bien de revenir ici. Il fait trop chaud en Italie.

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé. Ca ressemble à la France ?

\- Pas du tout ! C'est bien mieux : la nourriture, les gens. Les Italiens sont très beaux.

\- Dante, interdiction de draguer mes prétendantes, veux-tu !

\- Ah mais loin de moi cette idée !"

Et me lance un clin d'oeil. Kain se rapproche pour lui donner une tape amicale, et le jette ensuite à l'eau ! La bagarre se fini rapidement, et ils se retrouvent trempés des pied à la tête, et décide tout naturellemnt.. d'enlever leurs chemises.

"Hum, messieurs, je vous rappelle que vous êtes en présence d'une demoiselle..

-Et bien si la demoiselle a chaud, elle peut se joindre a nous !"

Je jette un regard noir a Dante. Non mais quand même, je ne vais pas..

Kain sors alors de l'eau, et se dirige vers moi. Je me relève, prete a prendre la fuite si il veut me mettre à l'eau. Et vu son sourire, c'est tres certainement le but de la manoeuvre. Je lui lance donc un grand sourire, et commence a courir ! Il me rattrape facilement et me prend dans ses bras, mouillant ainsi tout mon dos et mes jambes.

"Non Kain ! Arrêtez"

Mais le fait que je sois morte de rire ne rend pas mes arguments très convainquants ! Pourtant, je le sens s'arrêter net. Je me retourne, pour voir des silhouettes. Trois personnes, qui n'ont rien à faire ici. Trois Renegats, les yeux fixés sur nous.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé pour la longue absence ! Je vous remercie de vos messages, ça fait extrêmement plaisir !

Et sans plus attendre, la suite :

IX-

Quand je repense à cette scène, je la revois au ralenti. Dante qui prend la bride du cheval le plus proche, alors que les Renegats se rapproche dangereusement. Kain et moi sommes plus loin et nos chevaux sont attachés à un arbre, et il commence a courir vers le palais en me tirant. On ne sera pas assez rapides.

Mais Dante est monté sur son cheval et en a détaché un autre, il s'avance rapidement vers nous, en tendant le bras pour m'attraper, pendant que Kain me soulève pour m'aider. Je grimpe alors derrière, incapable d'articuler un mot, et Kain monte à son tours sur l'autre cheval, les Renegats à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Ils lancent les chevaux au galop, au moment où le Renegats le plus rapide mets sa main sur la cheville du prince.

Heureusement, la vitesse est de notre côté, et nous nous éloignons rapidement, les laissant à pied, loin derrière. J'entend Dante jurer devant moi. Enfin, c'est en italien, mais vu la situation et le ton qu'il y met, ce ne sont surement pas des mots doux !

Au bout d'un moment, on aperçois de nouveau le palais, mais aucun des deux ne ralentis pour autant. On traverse les jardins jusqu'aux portes, devant des gardes aux yeux médusés. Kain donne l'alerte, saute à terre et distribue des ordres aux soldats présents. Pusi il se retoruner vers moi.

"Dante, emmène la à l'abris."

Ce dernier me prend par la main et m'emmene à l'écart, où deux gardes ouvrent un pan de mur, indecellable avant ça. Dante m'y entraine et le mur se referme derriere nous. Je retrouve alors l'usage de la parole.

"Mais... et les autres ? Le prince ?

\- Pas de souci, il y a des dizaines de cachettes comme celle-i, un peu partout dans le chateau. Tout le monde sera à l'abris."

Voyons mon air probablement terrorisé, il ajoute :

"Je vous le promet."

Nous nous installons alors sur une couchette. L'endroit est étroit mais propre et bien rangé. Dante reprend la parole :

"Il peu y en avoir pour un long moment, autant discuter pour combler l'attente ! Dites moi jolie fille, votre coeur penche-t-il déja vers l'un de mes royaux amis ?

\- Je.. hum.. c'est un peu tôt...

\- Et pourtant vous avez eu un rendez vous avec Kain cet après midi !

\- Un rendez vous pas vraiment, vous etiez là !

\- Ah, ne le prenez pas mal ! Au contraire ! Kain et moi avons grandis ensemble, nous sommes aussi proche que des freres. Voyez cela comme un rite de passage, sa future femme devra me convenir autant qu'à Klaus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester à Illéa, mais ce qui est sur ce'st que les concurrentes qui me seront présentées seront les grandes favorites. Alors, rassurée ?

\- Je... Oui. Merci. Ca semble étrange, je ne suis là depuis pas si longtemps que ça et.. tout va très vite. Ou pas assez, je ne sais pas.

\- Haha oui je vous comprend ! Donc, Kain, honnetement, que pensez vous de lui ?

\- Il est... c'est un gentleman. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler mais c'est une personne attentionnée et ouvert aux autres et...

\- Beau ?

\- Putain oui... oh mon dieu pardon ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Enfin.. Mais arrêtez de rire ! Ce n'est pas drole, promettez moi de garder ça pour vous !

\- Veuillez m'excuser, c'est juste que venant de votre bouche, c'était inattendu ! Mais très honnête, j'apprécie. Donc, reprenons, il vous plait n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, il me plait. Beaucoup. Mais je suppose que c'est le cas d'une trentaine de fille ici donc bon. Il faudra du temps et de la chance avant que ce soit reciproque je suppose.

\- Vous croyez à la chance ?

\- Je mise tout mon séjour ici sur ça !"

Nous rions de bon coeur, oubliant un instant l'horreur de ce qui pourrait etre en train de se produire à l'exterieur. Nous disctuons encore pendant de longues minutes, peut être même des heures, jusqu'à ce que sa main s'égare sur ma cuisse. Mal à l'aise, je m'écarte. Il se raproche et la repose au meme endroit.

"Hum Dante s'il vous plait, ça me met mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas..

\- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Correct ? Allons Sira, détendez vous.."

Il se penche vers moi, prêt à m'embrasser. Je me lève alors d'un bond.

"Non ! Je.. désolé si j'ai dis ou fait quoique ce soit qui vous ai fait penser que..mais non!"

Il se lève a son tour et se rapproche. Le peu de place de l'endroit commence a m'alarmer.

"Sira, Sira, vous etes une jeune fille intelligente. Il ne serait pas de bon ton de me refuser quoique ce soit, sans ça je devrai vous discréditer au près de votre cher et tendre Kain.."

La gifle parti toute seule.

"Si vous pensez avoir un quelquoncque droit sur moi, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil. Et je pense que mon.. que Kain serait du même avis. En tout cas, nous pourrons toujours lui demander en sortant, n'est ce pas?"

Pendant une fraction de secondes, sa machoire se crispe, et il fronce les sourcils. J'ai touché juste. Puis il se détend, souri et se rassoit.

"Felicitations mademoiselle, vous avez passé le test !

\- Pardon ?

\- Allons, vous devriez savoir que la fidélité est une vertu essentielle pour une reine. Et il n'y a pas cent manières de s'en assurer.

\- Oh. Je vois"

Je m'assoie, choquée. Quelle mise en scène idiote ! Et dire que j'y ai cru ! Idiote !

" Vous êtes bon acteur.

\- Merci, c'est l'un de mes talents.

\- Mais, les Renegats ?

\- Ah, eux sont bien réels,et pas du tout prévu."

Sur ces entrefaits, la porte s'ouvre sur deux gardes, différents de ceux qui nous avaient fait rentrer.

"Le périmètre est sécurisé, vous pouvez sortir. Mademoiselle, nous allons vous escorter a votre chambre, Monsieur, votre famille est avec le roi dans son bureau, veuillez me suivre."

Nous nous levons de concert et suivons chacun un garde, jusqu'à que nos cheminsse séparent. Je lui adresse un signe de tête et un sourire crispé, qu'il me rend, amusé. Jusqu'ici je n'ai pas remarqué de dégats dans le chateau, et l'étage semble lui aussi intact. Je rejoins enfin le sanctuaire qu'est ma chambre, où mes assistantes m'attendent. Nelia me tend une tasse de thé au jasmin.

"Prenez cela Mademoiselle, pour calmer les nerfs !

\- Merci"

En réalité, j'étais plus troublée par l'incident du "test" que par l'attaque des Renegats. Je ne dois pas être très normale.

J'évite de m'assoir sur le lit, je sens encore le cheval. Ava me prend de vitesse en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain où un bain est déjà prêt.

"Mais, vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

-Oh une petite demi-heure. Le temps de nous préparer pour votre arrivée.

-Combien de temps à duré l'attaque ?

-Une heure apparement. Et une demi heure supplementaire pour vous et les autres, le temps que nous nous organisions et que le danger soit écarté pour sûr !

-Je vois. Merci."

Et je m'offre une thérapie de mousse et de bulles au jasmin.

Le soir au diner, je cherche le regard de Kain,mais il est plongé en pleine conversation avec son père. Je ne pourrai pas dire si ils se disputent ou pas. Je remarque enfin qu'il manque des filles autours de la table. Candy, Denise, Felicity. Je demande a Dranee et Nemee.

"Elles ont tellement pleuré qu'elles ne voulait pas montrer leurs yeux bouffis aux princes.

-L'attaque les a perturbées à ce point là ?

\- Il semblerait. C'est embêtant pour elles, parceque ça m'étonnerai que ce soit la dernière. Va falloir s'y faire, ou partir !"

Malgré le manque de tatc de Dranee, je dois lui donner raison. Surtout que l'attaque en elle-même ne fut pas violente: personne n'est blessé, rien n'a été endommagé. On m'a dit qu'à la vue des gardes rassemblés par le prince Kain, les Renegats avaient rapidement pris la fuite. A coté des jumelles, Red finit sa conversation avec Phèdre et se tourne vers moi :

"Du coup, le rendez vous avec le prince n'a pas du être super hein ? Tu as vu les Renegats ?"

Les conversations tout autours ont stoppés et les yeux se sont tournés vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

"Oui je, ils étaient là.

\- Nombreux ?

\- Juste trois

\- Il y eu des coups ?

\- Non, on s'est echappé a temps, ils ont a peine pu effleuré la cheville de Kain...

-Tu l'appelles Kain ?"

Mer...Credi . La colère dans la voix de Red passe dans les yeux d'une bonne dizaine de filles autours de moi.

"Enfin, le prince Kain. Je.. écoutez, ce n'étais meme pas un vrai rendez vous, Dante était là et c'est grace a lui qu'on a pu s'enfuir si vite.

-C'est vrai que je vous ai sauvée."

Je me retourne pour decouvrir Dante, sourir narquois et meche en bataille, debout derrière moi.

" Le prince Kain aimerai vous parler, vous me suivez ?"

Je remarque alors qu'il n'est plus a la table royale. Je me leve donc et suis l'italien jusqu'au boudoir, où Kain nous attend apparement.

L'air grave, il s'avance vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Sira, ca va ?

\- Oui

\- Vous etes sur ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquietez pas, plus de peur que de mal ! Et vous?

\- Idem."

Il s'assoit alors sur le canapé, bientot rejoint par Dante. Je me laisse glisser sur un fauteuil qui leur fait face.

"Vraiment désolé pour ce rendez vous pour le moins mediocre, les aléas de la vie au palais !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faudra simplement en refaire un."

Je dis ça sur un ton leger, esperant detendre l'atmosphere. Et ca marche plutot bien, vu le sourire qu'affiche a present les deux garçons.

"Promis, ce n'est que parti remise ! Simplement je ne vais plus etre tres disponible ces jours ci. Quand mon pere a appris où nous nous trouvions au moment de l'incident...

\- Et moi je vais devoir rentrer en Italie bien plus tot que prévu. Je n'ai meme pas pu corrompre un demoiselle"

Je rougis violemment alors que Kain frappe gentiment son ami et rit de sa "plaisanterie". Personnelement, je ne pense pas que ça en été une.

"Enfin bref, je vous laisse. Pas de betises !"

Nouveau coup de rouge.

"Il plaisantai vous savez

\- Oui evidemment

\- Vous rougissez facilement, non ?

\- Le probleme des peau claires !"

Il se leve alors, s'approche et se penche vers moi. Je dois a present avoir la carnation d'une tomate mure.

"Hum, effectivement. Amusant. Vous n'avez meme pas l'air genée, juste.. contrariée.

\- Vous etes TRES près de mon visage, Altesse.

\- Plus de Kain ?

\- Vous etes TRES près de mon visage, Kain."

Il se redresse en riant, et me tend la main pour m'aider a me lever a mon tour. Gardant ma main dans la sienne, il m'attire à lui.

Et m'embrasse.


	10. Chapter 10

"Depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette robe, au premier bulletin..."

J'ai le souffle court, mon cerveau s'est arrêté de fonctionner et mes jambes menacent de faire de même.

Il s'écarte de moi en souriant, puis en rigolant franchement.

"Tu verrai ta tête, on dirais que je t'ai frappé !"

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de noter le tutoiement, tout nouveaux et bien étrange à mon oreille. C'est le prince tout de même ! Bon, l'UN des princes, mais.. bref.

"Je ... dois être sous le choc, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas!"

Sa main toujours posée sur ma hanche, il m'attire de nouveau à lui.

" Vraiment ? Pourtant on ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, n'est ce pas ?"

Et de nouveaux ce sourire affolant ! Mais il n'est plus le lapin blanc, il est le chat de Cheshire, et il se joue de moi. Je m'écarte prudemment.

"Quoi tu t'éloigne déjà ?

\- Je préfère, c'est plus prudent.

-Aurais tu peur de moi ?"

Instinctivement, je voudrais crier "Bien sur que non voyons !" mais ce serai un mensonge. Oui il me fait peur, peur de ce qu'il est, peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire ressentir. J'ai encore des doutes, le dicton "Trop beau pour être vrai" vient de s'allumer en clignotant dans ma boite cranienne.

"Il faut que j'y retourne. Dîner.

-Bien sur, je comprend. Je t'accompagne"

Et c'est a son bras que je pénètre dans la grande salle, sous les yeux de toutes les âmes présentes. Avant de me laisser, il me glisse à l'oreille :

"Ce n'est que partie remise..."

Et je suis incapable de vous dire de quelle nature est le frisson qui vient de me parcourir le dos...

Je passe le dîner dans un silence prudent, consciente des regards et chuchotements que mes "camarades" échangent. J'ai hâte de sortir et de foncer à la bibliothèque comme je le fait souvent. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'emprunter de livres, donc j'y passe généralement la soirée avant d'aller me coucher. J'ai beau m'être beaucoup sociabilisé depuis mon arrivée, j'ai tout de meme besoin de mes moments de solitude. Je m'y dirige donc d'un pas vif mais me heurte à Lyse et Red, qui semblaient m'attendre, l'air en colère.

"Tu va où comme ça ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Y a un problème ?

\- Tu disparais souvent, et on est pas mal à se demander ce que tu fais le soir, à filer comme ça!

\- Non pas que ça vous regardent en quoi que ce soit, mais je vais à la bibliothèque. Lire. Vous devriez essayer !"

Lyse à la décence de paraître gênée, alors que Red affiche une mine sceptique, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Puis elles tournent les talons et partent. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles imaginent ! Que je me cache dans un donjon pour mettre sur pied mon plan diabolique de gagner la compétition? Ridicule.

Je salue la bibliothécaire, une femme toute petite et tout en rondeur avec une impressionnante chevelure bouclée. Je pars m'installer par habitude dans un gros fauteuil rouge avec le livre que je lis en ce moment, une histoire de frères et sœur dragons séparés à la naissance qui suivent chacun leurs destins respectifs. Je m'y plonge, quand au bout d'une heure ou deux, je sens un regard sur moi. Kain est adossé à une étagère, souriant. Mais juste derrière je vois Kalys qui me jette un regard venimeux, et tourne les talons. Surement avertir le général Red de mon odieuse conduite de séductrice. Je soupire, et note que le prince s'approche à présent.

"Encore plongée dans un livre à ce que je vois

\- Encore ? M'espionneriez vous votre Altesse ?

\- Peut être"

Je lui rend son sourire chaleureusement. Il est tellement beau, tellement abordable et .. près de mon visage.

"Tu t'es enfuie tout à l'heure. Ne refais plus ça je te prie. J'aurais du mal à devenir proche de toi sinon."

Je hoche la tête, partagée entre deux impressions : celle d'une réelle envie que nous soyons proches, et celle d'une menace sous-jacente. La première est agréable. Quand à la seconde.. je préfère l'écarter de mes pensées. Kain n'est pas comme ça ! Il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en va. Hypnotisée, je le suis du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et, voyons que je le contemple, m'adresse un clin d'œil qui me fait monter de nouveau le rouge aux joues. Mon cœur bat si vite que je pense un moment à aller à l'infirmerie, mais je prend le temps de respirer profondément et la sensation disparaît enfin.

Je n'arrive plus à suivre mon histoire, les mots s'embrouillent et mes pensées avec. Je repose donc l'ouvrage et me rend dans ma chambre pour la nuit, où un bain m'attend, afin de détendre mes muscles et d'effacer mes pensées. Les jours suivants je sens la présence et surtout le regard de Kain partout où je vais. Et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarquée, car le lundi qui suit, en sortant de la bibliothèque, c'est à présent trois filles qui m'attendent de plein pied : Lyse, Fara et Kalys, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Ca va encore être ma fête.

"Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde.

\- Bien sur que si, on est toute dans le même bateau ! Arrête de te l'accaparer. Ou tu le regrettera.

\- Oh, des menaces ? Tu ne peux rien me faire : une gifle et tu sera virée Lyse. Quoique ça ne changerai pas grand chose, vu que tu n'as toujours eu aucun rendez vous."

Je la vois serrer le poing, en rage et se rapprocher de moi.

"Fais ta maline, tu ne vaut rien. Ta gueule c'est du vent, et tes seins du toc. Tu fais pitié ma pauvre. Kain s'amuse peut-être, mais il ne t'épousera jamais. Dégage !"

Elle a dit ce dernier mot en me poussant, avant de partir avec ses deux acolytes sur les talons. Je serre les mâchoires pour contenir cette humiliation, et jette un coup d'oeil pour voir si quiconque a pu y assister. je croise alors le regard de la bibliothécaire,a moitié caché derrière la porte.

"Je peux signaler ce qu'il viens de se passer si vous voulez. C'était odieux.

-C'est gentil mais non, n'en faite rien. Je préférerai qu'elle se fasse rejeter directement par les princes. "

Elle glousse d'approbation, me souhaite une bonne soirée et ferme la porte derrière elle. C'est appréciable d'avoir une alliée qui n'est pas dans la compétition. Le lendemain, nous sommes appelées dans la salle d'Apparat, transformée pour l'occasion en studio photo. Les deux princes sont là , très royal en costume de cérémonie bleu et blanc. Nos tenues à nous se composent d'une robe crème et d'une grosse écharpe rouge, placée en travers de la poitrine. Nous avons toute la même évidemment, en sommes placées en file indienne pour prendre place chacune a notre tour sur le petit sofa installé devant une grande tapisserie aux armoiries d'Illéa.

La première a passée est Red, évidemment. Elle pose d'abord avec Klaus, puis avec Kain et s'en va sur une des chaises postées à l'écart, pour suivre le reste de la séance. Tout se passe sans problème jusqu'à mon tour, où je m'étale lamentablement en voulant monter sur l'estrade. Les réactions sont partagé entre les rires mesquins et les souffles suspendus bien plus amicaux. Les princes quand à eu se ru sur moi afin de s'assurer que tout va bien. A part une énorme honte, rien de cassé, évidement. Même pas la chance de pouvoir disparaître a l'infirmerie, je m'assoie donc sur le sofa avec Klaus. Nous prenons quelques clichés, je me sens assez détendu malgré une douleur au genou. Au tour de Kain, qui s'avance l'air ravi, et me prend par la taille. Les souffles suspendus sont maintenant moins amicaux : il n'avait fait ça avec aucune des autres candidates.

"Vous voulez me faire rougir n'est-ce pas?

\- Me crois tu si cruel ?

\- Un peu oui

\- Haha et tu aurai sûrement raison. Mais ça ne semble pas marcher

\- C'est que je commence à m'y habituer, Kain"

Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux en souriant, et ne voyant pas tout de suite Ellehn s'avancer vers nous. Je pensai que c'était pour nous dire d'arrêter de parler, mais c'est en fait pour pointer la tache de sang qui commence imprégner le tissu au niveau de mon genou. Quelle poisse ! J'atterie finalement à l'infirmerie, un peu déçu d'avoir du écourter la séance. Les photo doivent paraître la semaine suivant dans un magazine, mais il ne doit même pas y en avoir une potable avec Kain.

A la suite de ça, quatre filles sont éliminées. Les mauvaise langues disent qu'elles n'étaient pas assez photogénique, et même si ça semble scandaleux comme raison, je ne peux pas totalement leur donner tord.

Il ne se passe plus d'incident durant la semaine, Lyse et sa clique probablement trop occupées par le bulletin pour préparer un nouveau sale coup.

Vendredi arrive, et je lorsque je monte pour me changer, je vois Fara devant ma chambre, alros que la sienne est à l'opposé. J'entre, méfiante, mais rien n'a changer, Nelia et Kina parle entre elles.

"Une des participante est passée, en disant qu'elle devait récupérer la robe de ce soir pour vous. Nous ne lui avons pas donnée puisque vous ne nous en aviez pas parlé !

\- Oh pu.. Vous avez bien fait, je n'ai jamais demander une telle chose a qui que ce soit ! Quelle vipère !

\- Ah très bien, j'ai eu peur mais je me doutai que ce genre de chose finirai par arriver. Bref, la robe est prête !"

Et c'est une merveille comme d'habitude. Longue et évasée à partir de la poitrine, couleur chair, elle est incrusté sur le décolleté d'une multitude de petites fleurs en cristal de la même couleur.

Arrivée au studio, je remarque le changement d'ambiance : la place centrale est occupée par deux chaises face à face, avec plus loin derrière les strapontins habituelles des candidates. Je me souviens alors des visionnages de la Sélection de ma mère : c'est le jour des interview individuelles, et l'occasion pour une bonne partie d'entre celles qui ne font pas l'affaire de rentrer chez elles après ça.

Roland nous accueille avec son éternel sourire et après quelques informations au peuple d'Illea sur les faits divers du jour, mon tour vient : je suis la premiere à passer.

« Aah, Sira Caree ! Ce nom est devenu célèbre ces deux dernières semaines ! Alors dites mois Sira, comment ça se passe entre les prince et vous ?

-Tres bien merci

-Dites nous en plus voyons ! Une idylle est-elle a prévoir ? Une préférence entre l'un des deux au moins j'espere ?

-Une préférence oui, je crois que chacune d'entre nous s'est trouvé des point communs avec l'un ou l'autre, mais ils sont si differents que rares sont celles qui ont succombé aux deux à la fois je pense. Pour l'idylle, il est encore tot !

-Et qui est l'heureux elu de votre cœur, Kain ou Klaus ?

-Je prefere garder le mystere pour l'instant, vos camera nous suivent suffisamment en journée pour que nous puissions au moins garder nos pensées pour nous, non ?

-Ah elle est maline ! Attention mesdemoiselles, une serieuse concurrente, applaudissez tous Sira Caree ! Merci Sira. A présent, mademoiselle Dranée Enoba ! »

Les entretien s'enchainent, et j'ai le cœur qui bas en sentant le regard de Kain surmoi. Est ce que j'ai bien repondu ? Ai je été trop honnete ? Ou pas assez explicite?

Je suis l'une des seules à ne pas avoir affiché ma préférence. Plus de la moitié ont apparemment succombé comme moi au charme de Kain, pas étonnant vu que c'est le plus avenant avec nous. Quelques unes pourtant avoue préféré Klaus, sûrement celles qui ont eu un rendez vous avec lui. Et trois pimbêches affirment qu'après avoir passé _beaucoup_ de temps avec chacun, il est tres difficile de choisir. Oh pitié !

L'émission se termine sous des applaudissement polis, puis nous rentrons chacune dans notre chambre. Là m'y attend une enveloppe, avec une lettre de Kain me demandant de le rejoindre directement au pied du grand escalier. Je m'y rend, la lettre en main et me retrouve en compagnie de Phedre et de Laia, chacune sa lettre serrée dans son poing. Je serai presque soulagée de ne pas etre seule, si je n'étais pas si vexée qu'il me fasse le coup pour la seconde fois !

Après quelques minutes à se jauger silencieusement du regard, le prince fait son apparition et nous invite à le suivre. Avec nos robes de soirée, pas facile de remonter toutes ces marches mais la vue en valait la peine : nous arrivons sur les toits du palais où nous attendent une grande nappe, des fraises et du champagne. Royal !

« Mesdemoiselles, installez vous je vous en prie . Un toast, à mes trois favorites ! »

Ebahis, mes yeux passèrent du prince aux deux autres filles, toute aussi surprise que moi.

« Je vous ai réuni pour avoir votre avis. Je vous fais confiance pour etre honnete, alors dites moi, est ce que vous m'aimez ?J'ai été assez déçu qu'aucune d'entre vous ne sois plus honnête lors de cette émission. Vous ferai je honte ?

-Pas du tout ! »

Laia s'étant exprimé presque en hurlant, paniqué de perdre un statut qu'elle ne pensais même pas avoir. Elle se rapprocha de lui et pris ses mains dans les siennes

« Je m'excuse d'avoir voulu garder cela pour moi, mais ce que nous vivons est si précieux que j'avais peur de la jalousie des autres. Pardonne moi Kain. Je t'aime »

Et elle l'embrassa. Pendant un temps suffisamment long pour que Phedre et moi soyons tellement la à l'aise que l'idée de partir trotte sérieusement dans ma tete. Mais ils se détachèrent finalement, et la tête du prince se tourna vers nous, en attente d'une seconde confession d'amour je suppose. Phèdre, très dramatique, se lève et lui dis :

« Cette conversation n'appartient qu'à nous et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de l'avoir. En privé. »

Elle embrasse doucement son front, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de partir. Coincé, je n'ai d'autre choix que de répondre également. La réplique de Phedre était parfaite et j'aurai aimé avoir la présence d'esprit de l'avoir exprimée, mais copier sa démarche serai pathétique. Pour me donner une contenance, je pris une fraise et mordis dedans.

« Je ne suis pas exactement à l'aise avec ce genre de déclaration, et n'étant jamais été amoureuse, je ne saurais dire si c'est ce que je ressent. »

En me tournant vers lui, je continue, avec la même familiarité dont fait apparemment preuve Laia.

« Mais pour reprendre tes propre mot dans le Boudoir, on ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. »

C'est en souriant qu'il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Longtemps. En réouvrant les yeux, je ne vois aucune gène sur le visage de Laia, juste un peu d'exaspération peut être. Kain ouvre le champagne et nous sert un verre chacun.

La conversation se fait plus légère, on parle de voyage, de musique, de films, puis des autres participantes. Le temps passe si vite que je ne vois pas la bouteille se finir, et avant que j'ai réalisé, la bouche de Kain est de nouveau sur la mienne. Puis sur celle de Laia. Pas exactement le rendez vous auquel je m'attendais, mais jecrosique je suis pompette et laisse les choses faire. Jusqu'a ce que sa main rapproche ma tete de celle de la jolie brune avec un regard qui en dit un peu trop. Et là, je dis stop. Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité, mais si je devais choisir une fille à embrasser, cette peste serai sûrement en fin de liste ! JE me recule brusquement, et sa main quitte l'arrière de ma tete pour se placer au creux de mes reins.

« Un problème, Sira ?

-Je pense avoir bu plus que de raison Kain, je vais rentrer me coucher. Merci pour la soirée »

En partant, j'entends leurs gloussements et d'autres bruits qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination. Salaud. Comment oser faire ça à celle qu'il appelle si facilement « l'une de ses favorites ».

Je me couche les larmes aux yeux, Nelia me borde avant que je la congédie et c'est seule que je fais face à mes pensées. Comment ce garçon si charmant s'est transformé en ce Don Juan écœurant ? Il n'a pas réussi à me le faire dire, mais est ce que je l'aime ? Et si oui, de _qui_ ai je bien tombé amoureuse ? ….


	11. Chapter 11

Quelques jours passent, pendant lesquels le nombre de candidates tombe à 23. Je n'en fait heureusement pas parti, mais Phedre si, et je suis triste de ne pas avoir eu la chance de mieux la connaître, car elle m'a fait une grande impression. Peut etre qu'en sortant on pourra se retrouver ?

Lyse et Kalys font aussi parti des départs et je ne peux pas dire que je les regretterai. Red est furieuse que ses petits lieutenant soient éliminés, mais se rapproche du coup de Fara et tente de faire amie-amie avec Felicity mais c'est peine perdue.

Et je reçois une invitation du prince Klaus pour la première fois, ce qui me rend nerveuse : il est si sérieux et solennel !

C'est un mardi particulièrement ensoleillé, et le prince me conduit dans les jardins, suivant le chemin de gravier. Au début notre conversation est un simple échange de banalité, puis ces sourcils se fronce et il se tourne vivement vers moi.

« Que pensez vous de mon frere ?

-Ce que j'en pense ? Majesté je ne sais pas quoi dire..

-Soyez honnete

-J'aimerai l'etre, mais je suis confuse. I peine quelques jours j'aurai pu vous dire qu'il est le garçon le plus charmant du monde, mais maintenant...

-Il vous a fait du mal !»

Son expression apeurée est floutée par les larmes qui se sont formées sur mes cils. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, Kain n'a rien fait de _mal_. Simplement de déplacé, ou trop entreprenant. Mais rien que n'aurai pu me blesser. Et je suis encore candidate après tout, sûrement grâce à lui.

«Non voyons ! C'est juste que j'ai découvert une facette de sa personnalité qui me trouble et je ne sais plus trop quoi penser »

Ma voix déraille à cause des larmes sur mes joues. Klaus me fait m'asseoir sur un bain de pierre qui borde une fontaine représentant des fleurs en bouquet.

« Mon frère peut parfois manquer de décence, et privilégier ses.. pulsions. Mais il n'a pas le droit de vous faire pleurer, vous ou une autre candidate. Pour sa défense, je pense qu'il est vraiment attaché à vous, je le vois dans son regard »

La conversation se poursuit jusqu'à que le soleil décline dans le ciel, et mes larmes ont eu le temps de sécher et de laisser mon visage sans trace de pleurs.

« -Vous etes gentil.

-Je vous remercie.

-Non vraiment. Il faut que vous le sachiez, parce que c'est important. Vous semblez froid au premier abord et c'est pour ça que certaines filles sont sur la réserve avec vous. Mais montrez leur cette nature généreuse, et leur cœur ne devrais pas opposer trop de résistance. Vous êtes une belle personne. »

Il me regarde bizarrement, et j'espère n'avoir pas dit de bêtise ou m'être montré trop familière. Je me lève donc rapidement et le remercie pour l'après midi. En me montrant son bras, il m'escorte jusqu'au palais, où j'ai juste le temps de me changer pour le dîner. En face de moi, Dranée et Némée chuchote, avant de m'inclure dans la conversation :

« Tu sais, tu es la seule pour l'instant à avoir eu rendez vous avec les deux princes. Certaines n'ont même pas eu un seul rendez vous.

-Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas. Mais je ne sais pas si un seul d'entre eux comptais comme un rendez vous, Dante etait la la première fois, et le prince Klaus m'a surtout parlé de son frère, donc..

-Peut etre, mais ils ont spécifié que les épouses de chacun devraient plaire à leur frère. Peut etre es-tu déjà sélectionnée et le prince Klaus valide le choix de son frère »

C'est une idée intéressante, et Laia devait rajouter son grain de sel :

« Oui enfin après l'autre soir, je ne sais pas si la place de favorite s'applique encore pour notre chère Sira. Regardez comme Phedre l'a vite perdu »

Intriguées, les jumelles demandent des explications à la brune, qui s'empresse de leur donner, tout en passant sous silence certain épisode de cette nuit sur le toit.

« Mais c'est injuste ! J'ai eu un rendez vous avec lui qui c'est vraiment bien passé pourquoi ne serai je pas favorite ? ET maintenant que Phedre est parti, la place est libre tu penses ? »

Dranée est impressionnante, de passer de la colère à l'espoir en moins de trois secondes. Sa sœur, elle, a une préférence pour Klaus et nous en parlons pendant quelques minutes, pendant que les deux autres pestent sur le terme de favorite et leur chance dans la compétition. Si ces deux là devienne meilleures amies, que Dieu nous garde !

Ophie quand à elle ne dit rien. C'est bizarre, mais en y pensant cela fait quelques temps qu'elle semble morose. J'attend la fin du dîner pour la raccompagner à sa chambre et lui demander ce qui la tracasse.

Malgré son obstination à dire « Rien », je vois bien qu'elle ment. Son caractère de feu ne lui permet que peux de dissimuler ses émotions. Puis elle me lance

« Tu as eu toi aussi la visite du vieil homme chez toi, quand tu a su que tu été selectionné ? »

JE me souviens du gentil papi qui s'était transformé en froid personnage pour me parler des règles strict de la Selection

« Oui, pas très sympa, pourquoi ?

-Est ce qu'il t'avais parlé d'une règle, disons, tacite ?

-Comment ça ? Oh ! Celle sur les avances à ne pas refuser ? »

Elle hoche la tête et je peux voir ses yeux briller

« Ophie, qu'est ce qu'il sait passer ?

-Je.. j'ai été stupide et j'ai refusé et maintenant il ne me parle plus et je pensais vraiment qu'il m'aime bien mais j'ai tout gacher et j'ai peur de partir !

-Calme toi ! Tu parle de Kain ?

-Oui ! Vu qu'apparemment je ne suis pas une de ses favorites, mais on avait vraiment bien accroché et je n'ai pas voulu aller plus loin et je crois l'avoir fâché !

-Qu'est ce que tu as refusé exactement ? »

Elle ne dit rien mais me regarda comme un regarde une enfant qui ne devrai pas voir certains passages d'adulte à la télévision.

« Oh ! Bien sur.. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je pense avoir refuser aussi mais ce n'était pas très clair, une autre était là du coup...

-Laia n'est ce pas ? Sur le toit ?

-Elle l'a dit ?!

-Non mais je m'en doutai. J'ai surpris d'autre conversations, et je pense que la moitié des filles qui sont parti sont celles qui ont dis non.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse!

-Oh grandis Sira, on n'est plus des bébés tu sais !

-Ce n'est pas une raison non plus d'être une autre greluche sur son tableau de chasse ! »

Elle me regarde à présent avec un mélange de pitié et de colère, puis dis être fatiguée. Je m'en vais, avec l'horrible impression que cette conversation avec mon amie était peut etre notre dernière. Arrivée à ma chambre, je prend un long bain et m'attelle à écrire des lettres : une pour ma famille, polie et rassurante, et une pour Sabèle, où je laisse libre cours à mes émotions, mais de façon à ce qu'elle seule comprenne. Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque.

On est jeudi aujourd'hui, et demain seront annoncé les candidates favorites à la victoire. Peu d'entre nous peuvent deviner qui seront les heureuses élues dans une semaine lors du choix de l'Elite, mais je me doute que les éliminations se feront parmi le harem de Kain, car Klaus n'a que peu de candidates proches de lui, et si son frère l'aime vraiment il lui permettra au moins ça. Mais ça, les téléspectateurs ne le savent pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est surtout le jour où l'on nous présente les photo faites avec les princes la semaine passée. Toute sagement assis dans le Boudoir, Ellehn allume la grande télévision pour regarder l'émission de Roland.

« Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, citoyens d'Illeà ! Aujourd'hui nous découvrons les clichés pris la semaine dernières de nos belles candidates et de leurs princes _charmants. _Nous ne diffuserons que les images des candidates encore en lice, soit 22 beautés !

Voici en premier la ravissante Fara, qui offre un image des plus exotique et raffinée avec son Altesse le prince Kain, puis voici son frere, le prince Klaus avec la douce Felicity. Wow quelle allure rock de notre chanteuse en herbe, Ophie ! Ah mesdames et messieurs, mon cœur se brise, cette jeune fille est ravissante ! Red Stoles semble etre faite pour nos princes, ne pensez vous pas ? Et voici nos jumelles avec les jumeaux, une image saisissante ! Ah enfin, le beau visage de Sira Caree, quelle complicité avec le prince. Elle n'a pas voulu repondre à ma question vendredi dernier, mais voilà une photo qui en dit long ! Ensuite nous avons Laia de Dakota, toujours avec le prince Kain »

La projection continue, chacune y va de son commentaire, de « Oh tu es ravissant ma chérie » à « Elle est boudinée dans cette robe, c'est immonde ».

Une vraie arène de hyenes.

Je me fais excuser pour filer dans ma chambre prendre un bain, et croise dans les couloirs _presque_ déserts l'homme qui m'a interviewer pour le relooking. C'est la première fois que je le vois sans un cameraman avec lui, mais par contre, et à mon grand étonnement, il a à ses coté le prince Kain.

« Sira, vous ici !

-Bonjour Votre Majesté. Monsieur.

-Elle est si formelle et si mignonne.

-C'est vrai, on lui pardonnerai tout !

-Par exemple le fait de m'avoir si vilainement planter vendredi dernier. Et de ne s'être toujours pas excuser.

-Je... je ne pensais pas, je suis désolée croyez le ! »

Ils échangent un regard en souriant, et je sens que je vais être victime d'une mauvaise farce. Ils discutent ensuite, comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Une bien méchante fille.

-Tout à fait.

-Il faudrait en faire un exemple.

-Oui mais comment ? La renvoyer est hors de question.

-C'est vrai. Beaucoup trop joli. Abîmer son visage aussi, du coup.

-Absolument. »

Je commence à ne pas aimer cette conversation et me recule, mais Kain m'attrape le poignet en riant :

« Reste, on ne faisait que plaisant...

-Kain ! »

C'est la voix de son frère qui intervient au loin. Il finit de monter les escaliers et balaye rapidement la scène du regard.

« Lache là. Mademoiselle, suivez-moi. Vous, allez mettre votre nez ailleurs.

-On donne des ordre à son fere maintenant ?

-Tais toi Kain, tu t'es suffisamment embarrassé.

-Elle n'est pas ta propriété

-La tienne non plus !

-Avoue le, tu m'en veux d'avoir choisi l'une de tes préférée ! Bah tu peux toujours avoir les jumelles, je te les laisse. »

Il lache alors mon poignet et s'en va, suivi de prêt du l'homme dont j'ignore toujours le nom. Encore choquée, je sens la présence du prince à mes cotés, qui pose doucement sa main sur mon bras, et me demande doucement de le suivre pour une tasse de thé dans les cuisines.

La bas, le personnel affairé laisse rapidement la place au prince et à moi meme, non sans avoir laisser thé et biscuits à disposition.

« Je suis désolé pour lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Avant la Selection. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour son geste bien sur. »

Il me rassure de sa voix douce et nous reprenons la conversation de mardi dernier, où l'on parle de tout sauf de son frère. J'apprends que c'est un passionné de chevaux, chose que nous avons en commun, et nous sortons donc vers les écuries où il nomme chaque étalon, chaque jument et même les poulains. La petite dernière à un an et répond au nom de Canelle, à cause de son pelage fauve.

A un moment, le prince replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et je me sens rougir en baissant la tête.

« Il vous a charmé, puis déçu, mais pourtant il a encore votre cœur, n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas votre Majesté. Si c'etait possible, je lui refuserai ce privilège mais j'ignore comment faire.

-C'est simple, offre le à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Et il se pencha vers moi. Cette fois, j'accepte son contact et lui offrit mes lèvres. Mais rien ne vint. Avec Kain il y avait eu un feux d'artifice d'émotions et de sensations. Avec Klaus c'était doux, mais sans plus. Il me regarde, confus.

« Tu n'a rien ressenti, c'est ça ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne suis vraiment pas en contrôle de ce que je ressent apparemment.

-Je vois. »

Notre tête à tête se finit lorsqu'il me raccompagne devant la porte de ma chambre, où je lui pris les mains pour lui demander :

« Restons amis, voulez vous ?

-Appelez moi donc Klaus »

Il me souhaite bonne nuit avec un sourire un peu triste et s'en va.

Quelle journée !

Le lendemain, les filles sont toutes excitées par l'émission du soir. Pour ma part, avec Ophie qui m'évite, Red qui passe son temps à essayer de me miner le morale, Laia et ses clins d'oeils genre _« on est pareil toi et moi »_, Klaus qui me lance des regards triste et Kain qui me sourit comme aux premiers jours, je sens poindre une vilaine migraine. Après les cours de manière du matin, puis le déjeuner, je vais me réfugier dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'entre, je me retrouve envahi de fleurs de passiflore, dans des vases ou parsemées sur mon lit. Les trois sœurs semblent excitées et piaillent en cousant la robe blanche prévue pour ce soir. Et moi qui me moquait de la robe de mariée de Red au premier bulletin !

« Mademoiselle Sira, tenez, une lettre pour vous. Le prince Kain l'a apporté lui même, en même temps que toutes ces jolies fleurs ! Ce sont celles de votre province n'est ce pas ? »

Je lui prend des mains et me pose sur la chaise de la coiffeuse pour lire la lettre. Je suis d'abord tentée de la déchirer sans lire, mais ma curiosité est un monstre gourmand.

_Chère Sira,_

_je suis stupide. Emporté. Méprisable. _

_La liste est longue et je suis certain que vous saurai la compléter de noms tous plus inventifs les uns des autres. Mais celui auquel vous ne penserai pas, et qui est pourtant le plus présent en ce moment dans mon esprit, c'est que je suis désolé._

_Comme vous l'a sûrement dis mon cher frère, rien n'excuse mon odieux comportement, mais je vais pourtant essayer, parce que je compte vous garder près de moi et j'aimerai que cela ne soit pas trop déplaisant pour vous._

_Je suis un garçon de 18 ans qui a passé sa vie entre quatre murs -quatres murs très élégants mais quand même- et qui ne connait absolument rien en matière de fille, à part ce que mon professeur de biologie m'a expliqué, ou ce que mon ami Dante s'est vanté de savoir. Il y a aussi eu les livres, mais je doute que vous correspondez au stéréotype de la princesse qui veux être sauvée (et je dis ça comme un compliment). J'ai donc tenté d'être galant, puis surprenant, puis dragueur, puis charnel, et c'est un cercle vicieux dont je suis ressorti violent. Et c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas moi, je vous me promet._

_Mais que jeunesse se passe, je n'aurai qu'une chance d'etre un homme avant d'etre un epoux ou un roi, et c'est le temps que m'accorde cette Selection. _

_Aide moi a devenir celui qui je doit etre, mais ne me méprise pas pour ça._

_Avec toute mon affection (mais pas trop, je garde de la retenue maintenant),_

_votre prince, _

_Kain_

Et voilà comment bousiller toute une série de pensées et de résolutions. Je dois avouer que sa plume me charme, plus que ses yeux ne l'ont jamais fait. Et ce n'est pas peu dire !

Je relis la lettre une seconde fois, puis une troisième, puis sort promptement de quoi écrire et lui répond. Mais au moment de poser la mine du crayon sur le papier, j'ai un blanc.

Sauvée par le gong ! Ellehn frappe à ma porte pour que je rejoigne les autres au Boudoir, il est important d'avoir des images de nous toutes réunies. Je m'assois avec les jumelles, aussitôt rejoint par Laia, à mon grand déplaisir.

« Coucou les filles ! Tu sais Sira, j'espre que tu ne m'en veut pas pour la derniere fois avec Kain. Ce n'était pas méchant tu sais, c'était juste pour s'amuser.

-Oui oui, je sais, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop aimé la tournure des choses.

-Ok, parce que j'aimerai vraiment qu'on soit amie ! »

Un peu coincé par le sourire encourageant des jumelles, je hoche la tête et embraye rapidement sur un autre sujet, les tenues pour ce soir. La conversation se prolonge jusqu'à l'heure de se préparer pour l'émission. J'enfile la robe blanche, courte avec un jupon bouffant qui tombe comme d'habitude parfaitement sur mon corps. Pour casser l'effet robe de mariée je met un gros collier turquoise et or, avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties, et rejoint les autres sur le chemin du studio.

Laia me passe le bras sous le sien en souriant, avec une robe aussi courte et évasée que la mienne. Quelle idée stupide de lui avoir parlé de ma tenue! Elle nous prend pour des meilleures amies maintenant à s'habiller pareil. Seul point positif, elle n'est pas en blanc mais en vert foncé, ce qui lui va à ravir je dois l'avouer.

On s'assied à coté et les jumelles nous rejoignent, habillées en or et argent. Quelques minutes passent, le temps que les retardataires prennent places au dernier rang -le seul disponible- et les caméras commencent à tourner. Après les habituels nouvelles du pays et d'ailleurs, Roland prend la parole, l'air tout à fait sérieux

« Mesdames et messieurs, citoyens d'Illéa, vous avez effectué un sondage cette semaine pour choisir votre favorite parmi ces délicieuses personnes. Elles sont aujourd'hui 21, et vont découvrir avec nous ce classement !

En première place, Red Stoles de St Georges, suivie de près par Sira Caree du Sumner ! En troisième place, miss Némée Enoba de Sota »

Ravie, Némée et moi nous serrons la main avec un grand sourire. C'est tellement géniale de savoir que tous ces gens, que l'on ne connait pas pour la plupart, vous encourage et crois en vous ! Laia et Dranée ne font pas longtemps la tête en sachant qu'elles sont respectivement cinquième et septième dans le classement. Ophie est huitième, et les deux dernières sont à ma surprise Felicity et Denise.

Et c'est d'ailleurs dans les deux jours qui suivent qu'on les voit toutes les deux partir de l'aventure. Je suis un peu triste, Felicity était ma première rencontre de la compétition et même si nous n'étions pas franchement proche, son absence me fait bizarre. Je passe une grande parti du week-end dans la bibliothèque avec Némée, qui partage mon amour des livres, et sa sœur, qui se contente de lire des magazines et de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle sont très protectrices l'une de l'autre et on les vois rarement séparées. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerai si l'une est prise et pas l'autre. Ou alors si elles devenaient chacune une épouse royale. Ça ferait un drôle de tableau, ces deux couples de jumeaux !

Nous sommes lundi et c'est en quittant le petit dejeuner que nous sommes interpellées par les deux princes. Laia, les jumelles et moi sommes invitées à les suivre dans l'un des petit salon pour un jeu de carte. La conversation est légère, et mes aptitudes absolument nulles donnent lieu à de nombreux rire. A mes dépends certes, mais ce n'est jamais méchant donc je me joints facilement à leur hilarité. Les princes échangent des anecdotes et se taquinent comme le font les jumelles. Ils sont tous si complice, je regretterai presque mon statut d'enfant unique. Puis c'est très innocement que Kain dit, sans me regarder :

« J'ai renvoyé Luc, il avait une mauvaise influence sur le palais je trouve.

-Luc ?

-Oui, vous savez l'un des intervenant médiatique, grand la trentaine, blond. Bref, on ne le reverra plus.

-Oh. »

Les autres continuent de jouer comme si de rien était mais je ne peux m'empêche de le fixer après cette annonce, et il me rend mon regard. Il sourit comme pour s'excuser, puis se concentre de nouveau sur la partie. Ce garçon est une véritable énigme. Nous nous séparons pour le déjeuner, où la conversation va bon train sur ce rendez vous peu singulier mais si agréable. Nos bavardages continuent jusque dans le Boudoir, où je me rend compte que je suis vraiment attachée à ses filles -même Laia-, et je me dis que cette Sélection m'a bien changée quand même.

C'est alors qu'une domestique ouvre la porte en grand, l'air horrifié :

« Des Renegats ! Suivez moi aux abris ! »

Nous la suivons sans tarder en un troupeau affolé, jusqu'à ce que Laia fasse remarquer qu'on devrait s'éloigner des jardins au lieu de s'y diriger. Mais c'est trop tard, car en me retournant je vois que nous sommes déjà encerclées.


	12. Chapter 12

Des gardes font à leur apparitions, mais les Renegats nous menacent déjà de leur armes, et se servent de certaines d'entre nous comme de bouclier. Et j'en fait parti.

Ils réclament de voir le roi, la reine et les princes au plus vite, sans quoi nos cervelles orneront joliment les murs. Je ne pense pas manquer de courage, mais à cet instant je suis figée et terrifiée. Le Renégats qui me tient sans mauvais et me fait mal aux bras, qu'il tient ferment serrés dans mon dos. En quelques minutes seulement, la famille royale fait sont apparition, escortée par ce qu'il me semble être tous les gardes du palais, tellement ils sont nombreux.

A coté de moi, celui qui retient Ophie prend la parole :

« Bonjour Vos Majesté, excusez cette petite interruption de cette jolie journée, nous allons vous empruntez quelques unes de ces jolies frimousses. Si vous etes sages, nous vous les rendrons bientôt, c'est clair ?

-Comment osez vou...

-J'ose si je veux grand père, alors maintenant, donnez vos couronnes. Tous les quatre. Si vous faites ça, on vous rend la moitié des filles maintenant, sans la moindre égratignures »

Sans même se concerter, ils enlèvent tous leur couronne et les tendent au Renégat le plus proche. Ils libèrent alors la plupart des filles, qui se précipitent derrière la rangée de gardes. Et j'ai la désagréable impression que celles qu'ils ont gardé sont aussi celles en tête du classement de vendredi. Et merde.

«Maintenant nous allons gentiment reculer et vous allez nous laisser faire. Un mouvement et j'éclate la tête de la plus proche. Nous vous contacterons suffisamment tôt pour vous faire parvenir nos exigences.»

On nous poussa vers les jardins, les traversant au pas de courses alors que la plupart des filles étaient pétrifiées de peur, et en talons hauts.

Juste à coté de l'endroit où j'avais vu les Renégats pour la première fois, près de la rivière, deux fourgonnettes noires avec d'autres gens à l'intérieur nous attendent. Tous ont des cagoules, de même que ceux qui sont entrés dans le palais. On nous fis asseoir dedans et mis des sacs sur nos têtes. Après un interminable trajet dans le silence, on nous conduit dans un bâtiment, où l'on nous rend enfin la vue. L'endroit est sale et délabré, et sitôt nos mains attachées, on nous fit asseoir de nouveau, par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Personne nous dis de nous taire, mais je me doutai que crier serai inutile.

Les heures passent, on chuchote entre nous pour essayer de se rassurer. Un de nos ravisseurs pose une vieille caméra en face de nous, et je redoute la suite. Le meneur arrive, celui qui tenait Ophie, et nous déclare :

« Mesdemoiselles, je m'excuse de l'inconfort de votre situation, mais nous avons fait au moins avec ce qui nous a été donné. C'est à dire rien. Vous ne comprendriez pas, puisque aucune d'entre vous ne vient d'une caste inférieur à 4»

Je regarde autours de moi et me demande depuis quand sont partis les castes 5 et 6. Je me souviens de Kalys, d'Elia, de Felicity. Avaient ils attendu le départ des dernières de leurs castes pour attaquer ?

« A présent, nous allons faire notre propre _Bulletin. _Mais cette fois au lieu de lécher les bottes de la famille royale, vous aller dire la vérité, et les descendre. On va commencer par la favorite du public, vient là »

Paniquée, Red voulu se cacher maison lui saisi l'épaule pour l'avancer en face de la caméra. Je suis juste derrière elle, essayant de la calmer mais elle ne semble pas m'entendre à cause du choc et de la peur.

Le leader allume la caméra et fait un discours haineux sur la royauté à Illéa, puis laisse la parole à Red, qui arrive à peine à begayer. Excédé, il se tourne vers moi et me met à sa place. Je fixe la caméra, et me dépêche de dire ces quelques mots :

« Nous n'avons pas peur. Toute notre confiance va à notre bon roi et... »

Et je me reçoit une gifle qui m'éjecte du champs de vision de la camera.

« Je crois que vous avez mal compris mesdemoiselles, ce n'est pas un jeu. Ici, ce n'est pas juste un talon que vous allez cassé, ou un jupon que vous allez salir. Ici votre vie est en jeu, et je vous conseille d'y faire bien attention. »

Ils prennent Candy pour me remplacer, une jolie blonde et l'une des filles les plus proche de Klaus, avec Némée et Fara.

Cette fois, elle obéit mais c'est vraiment évident qu'elle ne sais pas quoi dire. Tout simplement parce que aucune de nous n'a de problème avec la royauté, ou avec la famille royale : ils se sont sérieusement planté en choisissant leurs intervenantes.

Une femme arrive avec une liasse de papier et murmure vivement à l'oreille de l'autre, qui se tourne ensuite vers nous.

« Bon ça va etre plus simple comme ça. On va vous donner un texte à chacune, que vous allez apprendre, et dire devant la caméra demain. On commencera par toi, la forte tête »

La forte tête c'est moi, évidemment. Il faudra que j'apprenne à me la fermer.

On attend donc le lendemain, avec de maigres rations de nourriture qu'on nous donne le soir. Les rares qui réussissent à dormir se débatte dans leur sommeil, pas difficile de deviner le sujet de leurs rêves. On voit le matin se lever grâce à aux petites fenêtres en hauteurs. Encore quelques heures d'attentes, et quatre Renégats font leur apparition, dont le chef et la femme qui a apporté les papiers. J'ai lu ma phrase hier, elle m'a presque donnée envie de rire :

_Le couple royal et les princes sont des êtres malveillants, bouffis et abrutis par leur excédent scandaleux de nourriture rare. _

On dirait qu'un gamin de 8 ans à écrit ça. Le reste des autres répliques n'est pas mieux. Lorsqu'on me demande de réciter ce que j'ai appris, je le fait. Et me prend une seconde gifle, qui cette fois m'ouvre la lèvre. Et tout naturellement, je leur hurle dessus :

« Vous etes fou en plus d'être stupide ? Personne n'y croira à vos répliques stupides, faut vraiment pas vous lancer dans la publicité les gars ! »

Troisième gifle. Apprendre à me la fermer, hein ?

On me conduit dans une autre pièce et me laisse seule avec la femme. Celle ci soupire et s'assoit sur une chaise, m'invitant à faire de même.

« Je sais que tout ceci est dur pour vous, mais sachez qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait

-Vous avez regardé ma lèvre récemment ?

-Il ne faut pas les provoquer comme vous le faites. C'est l'œuvre de toute une vie pour certain d'entre nous. Sortir de la pauvreté, réussir à prendre ce qu'on nous refuse depuis des années. Vous n'avez sûrement jamais vécu la faim, le froid, mais le souhaitez vous honnêtement à vos voisins, à votre peuple ?

-Je ne kidnappe pas des gens pour autant lorsque quelque chose va de travers. Si le gouvernement ne vous plaît pas, pourquoi ne pas partir ? Le monde est vaste.

-Nos familles, notre vie est ici ! Nous n'allons pas fuir, nous allons nous battre

-Vous vous battez contre un pays entier. Vous vous battez contre les traditions et l'ordre établie. Vous vous battez avec vos voisins, comme vous dites.

-Tu as la langue bien pendu jeune fille. Sira c'est ça ? Grande favorite du peuple à ce que j'ai entendu. J'ai une petite fille qui te trouve très jolie. Mais la beauté n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas ? »

Et là, même si je pensais ça impossible, j'ai encore plus peur. Parce qu'elle s'avance de moi, parce qu'elle a un couteau, et parce que la porte derrière moi est fermée à clé. Elle est grande et à l'air musclé sous son pull noir. J'essaye de lutter mes je me retrouve plaquée à terre, son genoux contre mon dos.

« Comment tu va faire, sans ton joli visage ? »

Et elle me taillade les joues, deux entailles de chaque cotés. Je sais que cela fera des cicatrices si je ne suis pas traitée dans la journée. Et je sais aussi que je ne serai pas traitée dans la journée.

Elle me laisse là et referme la porte derrière moi, laissant mes larmes laver le sang de mon visage.

Derrière la prote, leur parodie d'émission continue, et j'entends les filles lire leur phrases du mieux qu'elles peuvent pour certaine, et j'entends les gifles qui pleuvent pour les autres. Il y a une horloge dans cette pièce, accroché au mur. Elle retarde mais je peux voir quand même les deux heures que dure leur petite vidéo passer. Après ça, la porte s'ouvre et je suis rendu à mes amies.

Laia me serre dans ses bras et Némée tente de laver des trace de sang dans mon coup avec un bout de tissu qu'elle a arraché à sa robe. Sa force m'étonne, j'aurai pensé que Dranée serait celle qui s'occuperait de l'autre, mais visiblement elle reste prostrée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, et c'est sa sœur qui la rassure dès qu'elle le peut.

Deux jours passent. On mange du pain, du ragoût, et ils refont une émission, toujours sans moi. Au troisième jours, on a du nouveau.

« Votre liberté à été acheté à pris d'or, vous allez être conduite au palais dès demain. »

Pleurs et cris de joie se mêlent au silence de celles qu'y n'osent pas trop y croire. Mais nos ravisseurs tiennent apparemment leur promesses, et nous entrons le lendemain dans les même fourgonnettes qu'a l'aller. Mais l'arrivée se fait à un autre endroit, que je ne connais pas.

« Le palais est par là, à environ une heure de marche. Je me dépêcherai si j'étais vous, un bon bain vous attend »

On part toute en courant, même si au bout de quelques minutes l'allure générale ralenti. Habituée à la course, je n'ose quand même pas laisser les filles en arrière, et c'est groupées que l'on arrive enfin, une heure plus tard, dans les bois derrière le palais. La garde nous accueille avec de grands yeux, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à voir débarquer les dix candidates manquantes, sales et épuisées.

C''est machinalement que l'on se dirige vers le Boudoir, où Ellehn cours vers nous pour nous prendre dans ses bras. La plupart n'avez besoin que de ça pour commencer à pleurer, rompu de chagrin et de fatigue. Un garde a du donner l'alerte plus tot, car la famille royale débarque à ce moment, et c'est sans réfléchir que je me précipite dans les bras de Kain, qui m'y accueille et me serre sur son cœur. Klaus se joint au câlin collectif tandis que ses parents s'occupe d'ameuter les domestiques pour que l'on soit toutes prises en charge.

J'ai vraiment envie d'un bain et d'une repas consistant, mais mes bras sont verrouillés autour du prince et refusent de bouger. C'est ensemble que nous nous rendons donc dans ma chambre, où ils congédient mes servantes après que celles ci aient fait couler un bain. Pendant ce temps, je n'ai pas dis un mot et ma tête est resté enfouie dans le cou de Kain. J'ai peur qu'il découvre mon visage.

Je sens pourtant ses doigts qui lève mon menton vers le sien, et je vois le choc sur son visage quand il découvre les cicatrices. Je n'ose plus respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse. Et dans ce baiser je perçoit le manque, l'envie, la peur et la faim que nous ressentons tous deux. Je perçoit la passion et la retenue, et lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, c'est dans un même souffle que nous déclarons :

« Je t'aime »


	13. Chapter 13

Pudiquement, il se retourne afin que je me déshabille pour entrer dans le bain. Lorsque c'est fait, je l'appelle par son prénom et il s'assoit à coté de moi, au sec. Sans rien dire, il me masse les épaules et me caresse la nuque, tout doucement. Il m'embrasse le sommet du crane et me dit qu'il sera bientôt de retour.

J'en profite pour me savonner et me laver les cheveux au milieu des bulles et d'une vie dont j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle.

Loin dans mes pensées, j'entends à peine la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, laissant entrer Kain avec un plateau de la nourriture pour deux personnes. Toujours avec des geste calmes, il me tend une serviette dans laquelle je m'enroule et me dirige vers le lit où nous nous asseyons à coté l'un de l'autre, adossés aux grands coussins brodés.

« Mange pendant que c'est chaud, ça te fera du bien. J'ai demandé des pancakes et des myrtilles, j'ai remarqué que tu aimes bien ça.

-Merci. »

Après un long silence, coupé par le tintement des couverts, il reprend :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est très approprié de dire ça maintenant, mais toute les dix, vous faites parti de l'Elite maintenant. Les autres ont été renvoyées chez elles après l'attaque : mon frère et moi nous sommes mis d'accord qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait notre réelle affection.

Ta famille a été mise au courant. Ils seront ici dès que possible, on leur a envoyé un jet privé, comme à toutes les autres familles. Ils ont eu très peur tu sais, quand ils ne t'ont pas vu dans la vidéo. J'ai... J'ai eu très peur aussi.

-La vidéo, tu l'a vu ? Ils l'ont diffusée ?

-Oui, hier soir. C'est une odieuse mise en scène et j'espère que notre peuple verra clair à travers leur petit jeu tordu. Mais pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.. Tu veux bien me raconter ? »

J'avale une dernière bouchée de pancakes, prend un profonde inspiration et lui déballe toute l'histoire, en partant des fourgonnettes près de la rivière jusqu'à cette dernière heure à marcher dans les bois. Je lui raconte le froid et la faim, le couteau de la femme et les gifles. Je lui raconte aussi la force de certaines filles et nos nuits d'angoisse. Je pense que c'est important qu'il sache tout ça, au vu de sa position.

« Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais vu. Merci pour m'avoir raconter, il faut que j'aille en faire part à mes parents, je te laisse aux soins de tes aides »

Il quitte la pièce en laissant la place aux trois sœurs qui viennent m'épauler et me rassurer. Mais je suis déjà rassurée, ayant vu la lueur de colère et de farouche détermination dans les yeux de mon prince. Aussitôt habillée, je me dirige vers la chambre de Laia, et fais un stop dans celles des jumelles pour les inviter à me suivre. On se retrouve toute les quatre sur le lit de la brune, à se serrer dans les bras et à se tresser les cheveux, dans un silence brisé seulement par les chants des oiseaux dans les jardins royaux.

Puis Ellehn passe dans la chambre, annonçant ce que Kain m'avait dit plus tôt : nous sommes toutes des membres de l'Elite à présent. Elle nous caresse tendrement la joue et repart pour informer les autres filles. Puis je l'arrête, me souvenant soudainement que nous sommes vendredi :

« Y aura t il un Bulletin ce soir ?

-Oui, mais vous en êtes évidement dispensées, après tout ça...

-Non, nous seront là. Nous le devons. »

Mes amies acquiescent, conscientes que cette épreuve doit être surmontée, et qu'elle le sera en étant fortes et surtout en étant soudées.

Après un bref échange, on rejoint chacune sa chambre pour pouvoir se préparer. Nelia commence à poudrer mes joues pour cacher mes cicatrices, mais je l'en empêche. Il faut que les gens voient, et qu'ils sachent.

Comme Némée nous l'a conseillé, je met une robe noire, longue et sans décolleté pour rappeler la gravité de l'événement. Après cela, je passe dans les chambres des candidates pour leur conseiller de faire de même. Quelques unes sont déjà en train de faire leur bagages pour rentrer dans leur famille. Mais un poignée reste, et suis notre exemple.

Nous sommes sept à arriver au studio ce soir là : Red, Candy, Ophie, Laia, Némée, Dranée et moi. Toutes ensemble, sans animosité dans le regard : cette épreuve nous aura rapprochée comme rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. Maintenant, on se soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive.

Les gens ne semble pas surpris de notre arrivée, sûrement averti par Ellehn ou par nos domestiques, mais c'est à l'unisson qu'ils se lèvent pour nous applaudir, même la famille royale.

Deux rangées de cinq chaises sont disposés à l'endroit habituelle, et dans un même mouvement les jumelles en ramènent deux devant pour que nous soyons toutes les sept à coté. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'émission commence.

« Mesdames et messieurs, citoyens d'Illéa, c'est avec une joie immense que je vous prie d'accueillir nos formidables et courageuses candidates ! Vous avez tous vu et su le terrible événement qui s'est abattu sur le palais ces derniers jours, et en répondant aux menaces des Renegats avec toute l'habileté requise, notre roi et de sa famille ont permis la libération des otages. Aujourd'hui, elle font toute parti de l'Elite, et j'aimerai leur donner la parole, si elles le veulent bien.

Mesdemoiselles, l'une d'entre vous peut elle bien partager son témoignage ? »

Laia se lève et prend le micro, gardant la main de Dranée dans la sienne. Nous avons chacune attrapé la main de notre voisine en s'asseyant, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Nous avons passé plusieurs jours détenues en tant qu'otage par ces gens qui se font appeler Renégats. Nous avons était battues et nourries au strict minimum. On nous a forcées à lire des phrases visant la famille royale, dont aucune de nous n'en pensait un seul mot. Mon amie Sira a refusé et a essayé de leur faire opposition. Aujourd'hui, elle en porte les cicatrices. Ces gens sont une menace et un fléau, et je m'engage à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cette terrible nuisance s'arrête ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salue la fin de sa phrase, que Ronald peine à calmer. Laia passe le micro à droite, afin que Dranée prenne la parole. Chacune son tour, nous faisons toute la promesse d'arrêter les Renegats. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais si nous pouvons transmettre cette motivation au peuple d'Illéa, alors ça en vaut la peine. Lorsque la dernière – Ophie – fini de parler, toujours sous les applaudissements, le prince Klaus se lève, se dirige vers Némée, et lui demande sa main en mariage.

Moi qui pensai nos larmes taries, elles coulent de plus belle à cette annonce merveilleuse et le nouveau couple royal s'embrasse devant les caméras. Je suis si heureuse pour mon amie que mon cœur menace d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Kain rejoint son frère pour le féliciter, et est bientôt rejoint par le couple royal qui accueille leur nouvelle fille au sein de la famille régnante.

L'émission se fini bientôt et nous partons toute, entourant Némée et son sourire béat. Kain retient alors Ophie pour lui parler en privée, et je ne peux pas dire que la jalousie ne me monte pas à la tête. Quand on dit je t'aime à quelqu'un, on évite les tête à tête avec de superbes blondes il me semble. Bref.

Notre quatuor se réunit dans la chambre de la future épouse pour une discussion très « fille » à base de robes de mariée et de coloris pour les arrangements floraux. Je ne sais pas si cette demande en mariage a été totalement spontanée, parce qu'elle tombe tout de même particulièrement au bon moment pour tout le monde !

Lorsque je me couche, tard dans la nuit grâce à l'autorisation spéciale de Ellehn de dépasser le couvre feu habituel, j'en tellement de chose en tête que je peine à trouver le sommeil. Et c'est tant mieux, car au beau milieu de la nuit j'entends qu'on toque à ma porte. Alerte, je vais ouvrir et découvre mes parents et Sabèle sur le pas de ma porte.

Nos retrouvailles se font entre les rires et les larmes, je me rend compte à quel point ils m'ont tous manqué. Je leur raconte ces derniers jours, mais bien moins abruptement qu'à Kain. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, surtout à sa petite maman. J'enchaîne sur les semaines passées, les bons moments et tout les petites choses du quotidien que je n'ai pas mis dans mes lettres. Nous parlons ainsi jusqu'au matin, au moment où mes trois assistantes font leur apparition afin de nous préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Averties de la présence des trois invités, elles ont apporté avec elles des tenues pour tout le monde et m'apprennent que toutes les autres famille sont aussi arrivées dans la nuit. Sabèle s'amuse à essayer quelques uns des chef d'œuvre d'Ellit, et fini par se décider sur une petite robe beige courte avec un gros nœud en ceinture qui lui va à ravir. Pour rire j'en enfile une très similaire, et c'est bras dessus bras dessous que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de Réception. Je fais là la connaissance des parents et frères et sœurs de mes amies, Laia étant l'aînée de deux sœurs et les jumelles les cadettes d'un frère. C'est aussi l'occasion pour Klaus de rencontrer ses futurs beaux parents, aussi élégants que le sont leurs filles.

Laia me présente à ses parents comme étant sa meilleure amie, et c'est avec plaisir que je lui rend la pareil quand elle rencontre les miens. Cette fille a beau etre une peste, lorsqu'elle est de votre coté, c'est la personne la plus géniale de l'univers – avec Sabèle et les jumelles, bien sûr.

Lors du petit déjeuner, Ophie demande la parole pour annoncer son départ dans l'après midi, sa main serrée sur l'épaule de son père. Elle me fait signe de la rejoindre lorsque je fini de manger, et je la suis jusqu'à un couloir un peu plus éloigné.

« Sira, j'aimerai m'excuser d'avoir était si froide avec toi après notre conversation, je me suis montée la tête avec la compétition pour me rendre compte récemment que j'allais perdre une amie de la façon la plus débile qui soit ! Bref, pour te dire que j'ai parlé avec Kain, je me suis fait des idées et c'est un gentleman, et non il ne m'a pas demandé de te dire ça mais je voulais que tu le sache. Soyons honnête, ça va se jouer entre Laia et toi de toute façon, ça fait un moment que tout le monde le sait.

-Merci Ophie. Tu va me manquer tu sais, tu va manquer à tout le monde. Continue de chanter, je tient à acheter ce premier album dont tu parle tant !

-Ca marche ! »

Elle rejoint sa chambre pour finir ses valises et en passant je croise Candy avec ses parents et sa sœur, elle aussi prête à partir. Elle m'avoue avoir les adieux en horreur, et préfère cette sortie discrète. Je la comprend un peu, surtout que c'était l'une des prétendantes de Klaus et que ce dernier a déjà fait son choix.

Il ne reste plus que Red, Dranée, Laia et moi en compétition pour épouser Kain.

Et c'est une compétition que j'ai bien l'intention de gagner. C'est pourquoi j'envoie un message à ce dernier pour qu'il me rejoigne dans ma chambre. Je laisse mes parents et Sabèle dans le Boudoir avec les autres et trouve un prétexte pour m'éclipser. Nerveuse, je congédie mes domestiques, m'assoie sur le lit et relis pour la centième fois la lettre du prince, jusqu'à qu'un coup soit frappé à la porte.

Kain.

Il me rejoint sur le lit et attend que je prenne la parole. Je me dis alors que j'aurais du réfléchir à ce que je voulais lui déclarer. Mais je me souviens que papa me dis toujours que je suis douée en impro.

« Kain. Tu es un enfant gâté, un aguicheur et tes bétises ont failli tout gâché à plusieurs reprises. Tu es aussi secret et des fois j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître du tout. »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, visiblement contrarié, mais je lui fait signe de se taire et je continue.

« Ta lettre m'a beaucoup touchée, et je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que ce que je t'ai dit hier est vrai . Je t'aime, et je pense que je ferai une bonne épouse pour toi. J'en ai marre de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, alors si tu pouvais te décider rapidement, ça m'arrangerai, comme ça on aurait toute une vie pour se découvrir. Et ça, ça me plairait énormément. Merci de m'avoir écoutée. »

Je me lève et l'embrasse sur le front avant de partir, le laissant bouche bée. J'avoue, j'ai piqué ça à Phedre, mais ça a vraiment la classe !

Puis je me souviens qu'après avoir fait ça Phedre a était éliminée, et je me sens soudain stupide, retourne sur mes pas et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Kain est toujours assis sur le lit, les sourcils froncés dans se réflexion. Surpris de me voir, il lève la tête dans ma direction et sourit d'un air amusé

« Autre chose à dire Sira ?

-Je me dis que peut être tu aurais peut être quelque chose à répondre, et ce serai impoli de ne pas t'écouter. »

Je le rejoint alors qu'il se lève, et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

« Si je devait épouser une personne ici, ce serait toi. Non seulement tu m'attire, mais tu correspond à tout ce que je me représente quand je pense à une reine. D'ailleurs ça m'a fait douter, vu que mon coté rebelle aurait préféré une candidate moins conventionnelle. Mais tu n'es pas conventionnelle. Et je pense aussi ce que j'ai dis hier. J'ai juste la trouille de ce que ça veut dire pour la suite. Genre, vraiment la trouille. Le mariage... c'est flippant non ?

-Totalement ! Je n'y pensais même pas en début de compétition, c'est une notion tellement flou à 17 ans. Mais vu que ton frère est presque officiellement marié, tu ne peux pas avoir une sorte de sursis ? Etre un petit copain avant d'etre un fiancé, ce serait bien.

-C'est vrai, mais je fais ça pour le peuple d'Illée et pour mes parents, pas pour moi.

-Oh je t'en pris, depuis quand les règles s'applique à toi ? »

Je ris en repensant à notre sortie à cheval hors du périmètre autorisé, des semaines plus tôt. Si Klaus à toujours était le frère sage et timide, Kain lui est le rebelle de la famille. Mais un rebelle royale très propre sur lui, alors c'est tolérable.

Je passe mes bras autours de son cou et l'embrasse. Il répond à mon baiser et ses mains trouve le chemin vers mes hanches, puis vers mes fesses. Notre baiser se fait plus profond et le lit semble tout de suite bien tentant, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

Un domestique entre après que Kain le lui ai permis, et ce dernier apprend qu'il est convoqué auprès de son père pour une affaire d'état. Je le laisse partir à regret, mes yeux plantés dans son regard de chat de Cheshire.

Ce n'est que partie remise.

Je vais passer de l'eau sur mon visage, évidement rouge comme une tomate et je calme mes nerfs avant de rejoindre ma famille au Boudoir, accaparée par un jeu de carte avec Laia et ses parents. Les jumelles est leur famille sont absents, apparemment en conversation sur le thème du mariage à venir avec le roi et son équipe. Kain a sûrement était appelé pour aider son frère, ou pour voir à quoi il aura bientôt droit lorsque son choix sera arrêté.

Les familles sont invitées à rester jusqu'à la fin de la Sélection, au vu des récents événement traumatisants et du fait que la compétition va bientôt atteindre son terme. Toutes sont logées dans les chambres vacantes des précédentes candidates. La mienne se retrouve dans celle de Felicity.

Sabèle s'en va, puisqu'elle n'est techniquement pas de la famille et le fait qu'elle soit venu tient du fait qu'elle a apparemment menacé les gardes accompagnaient mes parents pour qu'ils la prennent avec eux. C'est une jeune femme très persuasive !

Une journée passe, où après un entretien avec les princes, Red et Némée quittent la Sélection. Cette dernière est invitée à rester auprès de sa sœur et de leur famille jusqu'au mariage, et malgré sa déception elle se tient fermement aux cotés de sa sœur pour l'épauler, comme elles l'ont toujours fait entre elles.

Comme Ophie l'avait annoncé, il ne reste plus que Laia et moi. Malheureusement, nous sommes toutes les deux amoureuses. Heureusement, on s'aime suffisamment l'une l'autre pour être heureuse quelque soit le résultat : elle fera une reine superbe et je sais qu'elle pense pareil pour moi.

Bon, je préférerai quand même être choisie, amitié ou pas !

La mariage a lieu deux jours plus tard, et Némée a demandé que ce soit Ellit qui fasse les tenues de ces demoiselles d'honneur. Mon styliste préféré nous a donc créé des tenues pailletées couleur crème qui sont à tomber, et qui par chance vont parfaitement avec les Chaussures ! Sabèle ne les à pas repris et je pense qu'elle ne le fera jamais. C'est vraiment une amie merveilleuse.

La cérémonie est simplement fabuleuse, et je me die qu'ils ont quand même du se préparer depuis le début de la Sélection pour atteindre ce degré de perfection.

Klaus et Némée échange leur vœux et deviennent mari et femme devant un parterre de plus de 300 invités, plus la presse qui couvre l'événement. Ils ont vraiment l'air heureux et épris l'un de l'autre, c'est un moment très beau.

La soirée aussi est super, mais j'ai toujours ce problème de gérer la quantité de champagne que j'engloutis, et fini complètement ivre. Mais rien de gênant, puisque nous le sommes toute les quatre et que c'est le meilleur moment de notre vie!

A un moment, je vois Kain qui me regarde, alors j'embrasse Laia sur la bouche et lui fait un clin d'œil. La surprise sur sa tête nous fait hurler de rire et on passe la soirée à lui faire des sourires aguicheurs, avant de la laisser tout seul pour aller dormir. Il n'a pas l'air content, mais vu qu'il est obligé de choisir l'une de nous deux, il ne peux pas vraiment nous en tenir rigueur.

En me réveillant, je vois Kain assis sur le bord de mon lit. Il me tend un verre d'eau et une aspirine, ce dont je lui suis très reconnaissante. Il y a une sorte de marteau dans ma tête qui ne veut simplement pas s'arrêter de cogner !

Puis il lâche :

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprenne à boire ma beauté, même si c'était très divertissant. Et à partir de maintenant, si tu veux embrasser quelqu'un, se sera moi et moi uniquement, ok ? »

Je hoche la tête et en finissant mon verre et le regarde s'en aller en me demandant si Laia a aussi eu le droit à son aspirine. Je passe la matinée au lit, comme une grand partie des invités, et ma prépare ensuite pour aller déjeuner

Arrivée à la salle de Réception, je croise le sourire complice de mes quatre amies et partenaires de crime, dont la dernière est à présent à la table royale, en bout de salle sur l'estrade.

Après cela, Laia et moi sommes convoquées sur le toit par Kain. On sent toutes les deux que la décision finale va avoir lieu là et je sens mon cœur battre dans ma gorge, ce qui est très déplaisant. Lorsqu'il prend la parole, je retient mon souffle :

« Je suis désolé pour cette attente, je sais que c'est dur pour vous deux de ne pas savoir. Je voulais vous dire que cela ne sera plus très long, et que j'essaie de modifier certain paramètre avec mes parents. Sur le thème du mariage principalement, vous savez toute les deux que c'est ma plus grosse angoisse pour l'instant. Ca et le choix que je dois faire, bien sur. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Je vous dis a bientôt sur ;)**

La nouvelle arrive deux jours après cette conversation, lors du dernier Bulletin qui couvre la Sélection. Roland accueille chaleureusement le nouveau couple Klaus-Némée, et donne la parole au roi :

« Je me joint à vous pour féliciter ce remarquable couple, et j'annonce à notre bon peuple la décision de faire du prince Klaus l'héritier de la couronne. Lui et sa jeune épouse nous succéderons un jour sur le trône, et c'est d'un commun accord avec mes conseillers et mes deux fils que nous somme arrivés à cette conclusion, qui je pense, réussi à satisfaire tous les partis. J'espère que cette nouvelle est tout aussi bien accueilli dans vos foyer qu'elle l'est chez nous. Mon fils Kain s'est gracieusement retiré en seconde place afin de pouvoir conseiller son frère durant son règne. Et le fait est que la Sélection à atteint son but de trouver notre reine, elle prend fin ce jour même. »

Les deux annonces font l'effet d'un tonnerre dans la salle. Les applaudissements saluent la première décision et les chuchotements se questionnent sur la deuxième. Les yeux écarquillées, Laia me regarde mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Moi aussi je me demande, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour nous ?

Après une pause dramatique et le calme revenue dans la salle, le roi reprend :

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour nos deux charmantes ex-candidates, elles restent dans l'enceinte du palais pour l'instant afin que leur romance puisse continuer. Et lorsque que le prince Kain aura choisie l'une d'entre elle sous peu, et hors caméra, leur relation pourra évoluer à la vitesse qui leur convient. Un second mariage n'est donc pas a prévoir pour le moment. Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite une excellente soirée »

Il a réussi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Kain a eu précisément ce qu'il voulait.

Après une courte conversation avec Laia, on réussi à coincer Kain après l'émission pour mettre les choses au clair.

« Kain, il va falloir choisir. Maintenant. Vu qu'il n'y a plus de Sélection, tu ne peux pas juste sortir avec toutes les deux en même temps tu sais !

-Je sais. J'ai prévu de vous inviter chacune pour vous annoncer ma décision si cela vous convient. Demain. Bonne nuit les filles »

Et il nous embrasse chacune sur la joue avant de partir.

C'est donc la fin, plus que 24H et c'est définitivement terminé. C'est en silence que Laia et moi rejoignons nos chambres respectives, où je suis rejoint par mes parents. Je crois que mon père est soulagé que je n'ai pas à me marier si jeune, et ma mère est un peu déçu que je ne sois pas la futur reine mais après en avoir parler, je pense qu'ils sont contents pour moi qui je sois satisfaite de mon sort.

La journée passe dans un brouillard de tension et d'espoir, jusqu'au soir. Mon invitation est à 19h, une heure avant le dîner. Je ne sais pas quand est celle de Laia, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas cherchée non plus.

J'ai mis la robe du relooking, la belle noire et blanche qui m'a valu tant de compliments, et je me dirige non pas vers le toit, mais vers dans une salle cachée entre la bibliothèque et la salle de Reception. Le pan de mur est légèrement ouvert pour que je sache que c'est bien là, je suppose que c'est l'un des abris en cas d'attaque. En entrant je vois que l'endroit est bien plus grand que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et bien mieux meublé également. Mais ce qui me frappe surtout ce sont les roses blanches, un énorme bouquet qui ne laisse entrapercevoir de celui qui le porte qu'une paire de jambes élancées. Kain.

« Bonsoir

-Bonsoir Sira »

Le bouquet s'abaisse et révèle le visage souriant du prince, puis dans un même mouvement il descend un genoux à terre

« Je ne reclamerai pas ta main Sira, mais j'aimerai quand même te demander : acceptes tu d'être ma compagne, jusqu'à ce que tu en ais marre de moi ? »

Je ris et me jette dans ses bras

« Oui ! »

C'est moins intense qu'une demande en mariage, mais c'est tout aussi beau. Notre dîner est servi dans cette pièce même, où nous passons la soirée à parler, et à s'embrasser entre deux plats. Nous allons ensuite en salle de Reception pour annoncer son choix. Les jumelles me sautent dans le bras, rejoint par ma mère. Laia n'est pas là, sa famille non plus. Kain m'apprend qu'il lui a fait par de sa décision cette après midi. Le roi et la reine m'accueille comme ils l'ont fait avec Némée, comme un membre de la famille.

Mais je n'en suis pas encore là, n'est ce pas ?

_10 ans plus tard_

Il tient dans le creux de mes bras, ce tout petit être qui a à peine quelques heures. Autour de moi, tout le monde sourit : Kain, Klaus, Némée, Dranée, leurs parents, le roi et la reine, et Laia.

Je rend son bébé à Némée et retourne dans les bras de Kain. Je crois qu'il se voit bien père dans le futur lui aussi. Je ne suis pas vraiment emballée à l'idée d'avoir des enfants, mais si c'est avec lui, je sais que tout ira bien.

Cela fait maintenant un an que nous sommes fiancés et on compte le rester encore un moment. Lui pour qu'il s'accoutume à l'idée du mariage, et moi parce que j'adore le titre de_ fiancée_, so chic. Et la bague est à tomber !

Dante rentre dans la pièce, en retard comme d'habitude et après avoir embrassé sa femme il félicite les jeunes parents. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que lui et Dranée finisse ensemble, mais c'est une affaire qui roule et je suis bien heureuse que tout le monde ai trouvé chaussure à son pied. La compagne de Laia n'a pas pu être présente vu qu'elle enchaîne les concerts en ce moment. Vous vous souvenez d'Ophie je pense ?

Bref, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes : les Renégats sont fini depuis bien longtemps grace au zèle dont nous avons fait preuve après l'incident qui m'a valu les cicatrices que je porte encore. Et même si la politique est toujours compliquée à comprendre, je n'ai plus de cours de mathématique à suivre, et ça, c'est vraiment génial !

**Fin**


End file.
